To Boldly Flee parody
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Based on the Year 4 TGWTG special. A year after the death of Jar Jar and DM77 hasn't recovered from it. However it turns out something is up in space that might be able to bring Jar Jar back so our heroes go off into space but they are followed by beings wishing to destroy them. Will this be DM77's last adventure?
1. Cast List

**To Boldly Flee Parody**

**Cast**

Nostalgia Critic: DragonMaster77

Nostalgia Chick (Shared role): Charmy Electra/Charyb (female) (MC)

Linkara: Shadz

Spoony: KTKomedy2813

AngryJoe: tmp1114

Phelous: Billy Arratoon

Cinema Snob: Henry the Hyena (Orangesora's OC)

Film Brain: Dark Emerl (own OC)

Bennett the Sage: Amethyst (Diamond hedgechidna's OC)

PawDugan: Demon the Dark (own OC)

8-bit Mickey: Nobodiez

JewWario: Monty the shadow demon ringmaster (own OC)

Marzgirl: Crystal the Dark

Obscurus Lupa (shared role): Subuku no Jess/Brass (MC)

Luke Mochrie: Scar the Scrapper (own OC)

ToddintheShadows (shared role): Mafiafas(Subuku no Jess's OC)/Emerl (MC)

Oancitizen: sprx777

CR: Soundwave (War for Cybertron)

Jesuotaku: AnimationNut

SadPanda: Max (ThePumpkinGuy's OC)

Ellesa Hanson/Dr. Tease: Samus Aran

Nella/Dr. Block: Amy Wong

Sci-fi Guy: Dr. Eggman

Ma-Ti: Jar Jar Binks

LastAngryGeek: Dr. Neferious (MC)

Dr. Insano: Dr. Neo Cortex

**Villians**

Mechakara: MetalShadz

Lame R. Prick: Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe (MC)

Turl: Nega-Bee (own OC)

General Zod: Thrust (Armada) (MC)

The Executer: Rahgot


	2. Prologue: End of Jar Jar

Well here we are the start of a new crossover between Authors, OC and MC's

Cyber: Indeed

Well anotherr chapter is coming in today so bee in the look out folks

Cyber: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Prologue: End of Jar Jar**

_Last Year_

We come to DragonMaster77 kneeling before a weak and injured Jar Jar after he had battled and defeated Gromgard in duel to stop him from using his gauntlet to destroy the world of technology. Jar Jar looks up as DM77 and asked weakly "Team out of danger?"

"Yes" DM77 said nodding

"Don't grieve DM, it is illogical" Jar Jar told him "The needs of the many outweigh..."

"The needs of the few" DM77 said upset and finishing the sentence

"Shut up, meesa talking" Jar Jar said

"Oh sorry" DM77 apologized

"Meesa didn't have much use for that stupid ring until now." Jar Jar admitted to DM "What yousa think of meesa's solution?"

"Jar Jar..." DM77 said really upset now.

We see both Dark Emerl and Scar watching this unfold. They both shakening there heads and upset along with the other Authors and OC's as they watch the gungan who saved there lives slowly dying.

Jar Jar then said "Meesa has been and always shall be, yousa's friend" He then smacks his hand onto DM77's face and said "The power is yousa's" His hand then slowly drags down DM's face catching on his lip before falling to the ground and his head falls to the ground.

DM77's eyes go wide as he realizes Jar Jar is now dead "No..." He turns away heartbroken. We then come to the funeral of Jar Jar and DM77 is finishing his eulogy "Of all the souls I've met in my travels, his was the most...hearty" The honor guard rise there weapons or whatever. DM77 picks up the tin of oat meal that contains Jar Jar ashes and hands it to Leon29.

Leon then hurls the tin into space and everyone watches. We then fade to black.

We come to space where the tin of oat meal floating in space. It is passing by Yavin where it suddenly explodes. We then see a mysterious circular anomaly.

**Chaos Squad presents**

**A DragonMaster77 Fanfic**

**Parody of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses 4th year Anniversary Special**

**To Boldly Flee**

**Staring**

**DragonMaster77**

**Charmy Electra**

**Charyb the Gizoid (MC)**

**Shadz**

**KTKomedy2813**

**Henry the Hyena (Orange Ratchet's OC)**

**Mafiafas (Subuku no Jess's OC)**

**Emerl the Gizoid (MC)**

**tmp1114**

**Dark Emerl (OC)**

**Billy Arratoon**

**Subuku no Jess**

**Brass (MC)**

**AnimationNut**

**Amethyst (Diamond Hedgechidna's OC)**

**Scar the Scrapper (OC)**

**Demon the Dark (OC)**

**Monty the Shadow Demon Ringmaster (OC)**

**Crystal the Dark (OC)**

**Max (ThePumpkinGuy's OC)**

**Soundwave [War for Cybertron look] (MC)**

**Dr. Nefarious (MC)**

**Nobodiez**

**sprx777**

* * *

Well that's the prologue down now it's time for Chapter 1

Cyber: Please Read, Review and Suggestion and please no flaming.


	3. Chapter 1: Old OC's New Threats

Well here the first chapter folks and it is long. I was orginally going to end at the end of the court scene but I decided to include the last bit.

Cyber: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old OC's New Threats**

_This Year_

We come to a parking lot near a large satellite dish. In the parking lot was a carriage (no roof) with a Iblis monsters knight standing next to it and salamander Iblis monsters as the horses. In the carriage was Demon the Dark sitting in a meditative state. Suddenly the sound of pounding is heard, Demon lifts his head and opens his eyes as he continues to listen to the sound coming from the satellite.

He points to his knight and said "Laptop now!" The knights gives him the laptop and he checks it to see a picture of the Earth and some graphs, he shuts it and tells his knight "We need to return home! Now!" The knight nods and gets on the front of the carriage and whips the salamanders to begin running to pull the carriage. Whatever Demon discovered he needed to get home to tell people.

* * *

We see the anomaly in space and all the sudden DM77 wakes up in his bed with a shocked look on his face. He was apparently dreaming about the anomaly but has no idea what it meant. He looks around briefly before getting up and gets dressed in his usual blue pants, green shirt, and black jacket as well as polishing his metal robotic claw hand, he then makes his way to the den room.

All while he makes a personal log that Cyber types in as he does this "Dragon's log, stardate: Errr...Monday. It has been a year since our battle with Gromgard. We won, and yet I feel an uncertain ease. The death of Jar Jar Binks left a hole in my heart that can never be filled. The Authors and OC's have returned to there jobs and for them, life goes on. But as for me, even with my OC Cyber here, the house feels empty, like my who knows how old Gungan child has gone off to college never to return" DM77 sits on his chair and looks at a portrait of Jar Jar "It's a feeling I'm not used to"

"You okay DM77" Cyber asked after finishing typing

"Not really" DM77 said

Cyber hands him his mobile phone "Maybe a talk with someone will cheer you up. I'll go make you some cookies" DM77 nods and takes the phone and as Cyber left DM77 dials a number on the phone.

We come to Dark Emerl's house and his phone rings. Dark Emerl answers it and said "Hello?"

"Hey Dark Emerl" DM77 said

"Master DragonMaster! How wonderful to hear you voice!" Dark Emerl said happy but then after thinking got worried and asked "What have I done wrong?"

"What?" DM77 asked confused

"Well usually when you contact one of your OC's it's usually to criticize them or to say your erasing them" Dark Emerl explained and then shouted "OH PLEASE DON'T ERASE ME MASTER DM!"

"No, no, no, It's not that" DM77 told Dark Emerl to calm him down. He then said "It's just...I really need someone to talk to"

"Oh well, anything in particular?" Dark Emerl asked calming down relived the call isn't about him

"I don't know. It's just..." DM77 said pausing for a bit before continuing "You wonder what it means to be forgotten? To be cast aside?"

After thinking Dark Emerl replied saying "Well now that you mention it..."

"I didn't think so" DM77 interrupted "It's just..." He sighs before continuing "Jar Jar you know. I'd never once thought I would I'd end up missing him"

"You're probably feeling guilty" Dark Emerl told him

"Nah that isn't it" DM77 said

"Okay..." Dark Emerl said

"I feel powerless..." DM77 said and began to explain "It's like everything I do has some form of negative impact on someone. I..." He puses for a while before finishing "I just wish there was a way I could fix it""

"How?" Dark Emerl asked and then explained "You dumped his ashes into an oatmeal can and launched him into space"

"Yeah that was a weird request in his will" DM77 said

"Which you wrote" Dark Emerl said serious

"He would have wanted it that way" DM77 said

"After his death" Dark Emerl informed him

"As I had to" DM77 replied

"In his blood" Dark Emerl said

"Well if you or one of the others only had a pen" DM77 told him

"Master DM, you going to have to come to terms that Jar jar is now part of that complete breakfast in the sky now" Dark Emerl explained to his creator.

DM77 sighs and said "Look, I see that I'm bothering you so go back to doing...whatever it is you do"

"Of course, also if you ever need someone to talk to again..." Dark Emerl said smiling but DM77 hangs up on him before he can finish.

DM77 looks at the portrait again and sighs. Cyber then enters and said "Err...DM there's someone at the door for you"

DM77 confused goes to the front door with Cyber. He opens it and there was the Blue Haired Lawyer. He looks and said "DragonMaster77?"

"Yeah, that's me" DM77 replied confused

"You're under house arrest" The Blue Haired Lawyer told him

"What?!" Cyber said shocked that her master is going to be stuck in his home

DM77 also shocked asked "Under what charges?!"

* * *

We come to a court room where a robot looking like Metabee only black where he's yellow, red where he's sliver, a red target locker on his left eye, rapid fire wrist mouthed blasters and homing missile horns. He was talking to a judge about DM77 and he said "Terrorism! Murder! And a complete abandonment of a great fanfic! These are the crimes by the fanfic writer 'DragonMaster77'" He does the sarcastic fingers for DragonMaster77 "And I will not rest until he faces the cool hand of JUSTICE!"

Judge Snyder stares at the robot and then asks "Who are you?"

The robots clears his throat and said "I am Nega-Bee, last survivor of the original Chaos Squad fanfic and DM77's first OC, and I'm here to prove that he is a renegade and a terroist." He then points to a man by a computer "Role the footage" The video plays and the first was of DM77 talking to Nega-Bee just before the universe of Chaos Squad was erased "Not only is he responsible for the destruction of my universe..." the next footage was of DM77's attack on Oakvale "..he also invaded a small town..." The next was on the quest for Gromgard's hand "...stole valuable goods and dared to abandon me to die with the rest of my universe but keep Infector and Cyber" The footage is shut off "I demand the execution of DragonMaster77! I demand justice!"

Judge Snyder sighs and said "Mr. Negr-Bee..."

"Nega-Bee!" Nega-Bee shouted correcting the judge

"...Whatever. From what I understand the Chaos Squad fanfic was DM77's first fanfic and admittedly not very well written and DM77 just lost interest in writing the story due to lack of interest of other Authors." Judge Snyder explained

"I demand justice. These fanfic authors clearly have too much power." Nega-Bee said

"It's a moot point anyway" Snyder told Nega-Bee "The Judiciary committee has already voted. Once they pass the SICSWA Bill..."

"SICSWA Bill?" Nega-Bee asked confused

"Stop Imaginary Creative Story Writing Act, authors like DragonMaster77 won't even be in business anymore." Snyder explained

"So DM77 goes unpunished?" Nega-Bee asked

"DragonMaster77 will face charges of about 17 thousand and 64 violations of the FCC regulations" Snyder replied

"FCC REGULATIONS?! That's outrageous!" Nega-Bee shouted in anger. He then stands up and points at Snyder "Remember this well, stupid alpha worlders. There will be no peace between our dimensions as long as DragonMaster77 lives. I vow I will fol..." He then gets interrupted by an ad.

* * *

"This vow is brought you bay Nanitgoda!" The announcer said while a can of Nanitgoda appears on screen "It's not Nanites and it's not Soda, it's Nanitgoda!" We cut back to the court room where we find that the court was on TV being watched by a man with gray hair and he wore a blue suit with a white undershirt. His name was Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe.

Nega-Bee realized what had happened and asked "Hang on. Did you just place a commercial over my dramatic speech?"

"Cut backs" Snyder told him and then explained "The Government sometimes gets extra money for advertisements" He then smiles as the the phrase Eat at Mario Bros Pizzeria appears below him.

"Well how many times is that going to hap..." Nega-Bee started only to once again get interrupted

"This question is brought to you by Nantie Chips!" The Announcer of the ad said as a packet of Nainite Chips appears on screen "There not Nanties and there not Chips! Actually yes they are."

Hearing enough Reginald turns off the TV. He then turns to his assistant a man named Hench and he said "This is an abomination. These Authors are consummate snowball writers."

"Yes sir" Hench said nodding

"People think there reading stories so they come on to sites to read stories these people have written that involve the major characters of the series being killed in some terrible way or becoming complete jerks and don't get me started on the OC's" Reginald explained

"Some people might think your overreacting." Hench said to his boss "Some are asking if there is even a need for SICSWA? I mean I know your there sponsor and all but a lot of people don't see Fanfic Authors as a threat"

"These charlatans are threatening freedom and making it harder to protect our corporate oligarchies." Reginald explained and then said "Star Wars Detours may have to be cancelled" This caused Hench to gasp in horror. Reginald then said "and what about Adventure Time, there could be no more seasons"

"With all due respect. I think audiences' disinterest..." Hench explained but is interrupted

"Inconceivable!" Reginald said and then added "Vomiting rainbows is the epitome of high art!"

"You paid someone to write that?" Hench asked

"I wrote it myself. Find this Nega-Bee OC, he may be of some use to us" Reginald ordered Hench. He then said "Now to draft some internet policy" He turns to his computer and starts taping the screen "Oh I can't turn it on. Call the IT guy." As Hench watches on, Reginald picks up the phone and says "I know I can't turn it on. No, really. I don't know where the On button is. Really. Really."

* * *

Wow long.

Cyber: Yeah. Well next chapter tomorrow

Yep oh so you people know I have no problem with Adventure Time or the coming Star Wars Comdy cartoon coming soon Star Wars Detours

Brass: Please Read, Review and Suggest and no flaming.


	4. Chapter 2: Major Discovery

Short chapter today so I will update twice tomorrow. Anyway enjoy Chapter 2

Cyber: Not much of me in this but it'll do after all I'm just an extra.

Emerl: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 2: Major Discovery**

Demon returns to his castle and sits onto his throne and activates three crystals and then open up three screens. Demon then says to the screens "Emergency meeting, emergency meeting guy, Emergency meeting! Someone wake up tmp." One of the screens comes on with tmp1114 rubbing his eyes tiredly obviously just waking up, he was also on his orbital space station. Demon however continues and said "This is an emergency meeting of the Space Research committee. Roll call."

One screen comes on with a black robot that looks a bit like a mix between a tape player and a car. Also when he spoke he talked with a monotone robotic voice. He said "Soundwave present."

The last black screen came on with a egg shaped bald man where glasses and wearing a red jacket and black pants. He was yawning as well also having gotten up. He said "Dr. Eggman present."

"tmp?" Demon asked looking at his screen

tmp yawns and said "Ready to kill you" He was obviously not happy about being woken up.

"Then let this meeting commence" Demon said and raised his hand in the air and said "Astro Semper Fidelis!"

Soundwave and Eggman both raise there hands and said "Fidelis!"

However tmp still a bit tired just said "Yeah...what they said"

Demon clears his throat and said "Okay since we started this Space Research Committee, we only had one goal in our minds."

"Yeah, to get rich." tmp said while grinning

"No, to boldly find what no man has found before" Demon told him

"and also to get rich off of it" tmp said back while still grinning.

Demon rolls his eyes and then asked "and for all the time we spent night after night, what have we encountered?"

tmp thinks for a second and then answered saying "Rocks"

"Rocks" Soundwave also said

"A boatload of rocks" Eggman said

"Then there was that thing you thought was a UFO" tmp began saying before Demon could say something

"But it was a rock" Soundwave said finishing tmp's sentence.

Demon waves them to be quiet and then said "Well, take a listen to what I heard today." He motions his guard to send the three other members of the committee the sound he encountered. The guard does and the pulsing sound is heard which intrigues the other members.

Eggman begins typing onto his computer and says "Okay, I am beginning my scan on this"

tmp goes to his desk and sits down and types on his computer while saying "Let me see if I can get my satellite to lock on to it"

"All preliminary scans check out, this is the real deal" Eggman said finishing the scans and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Listen to the pulses this thing is giving out" Soundwave said intrigued

"The gravitational pull on this thing has to be stupendous" Demon told them

"All I have to say is whatever this thing is, it's gigantic" Eggman said giving his opinion

"Okay, tracking is complete" tmp said and then added "The source code is confirmed as...Yavin"

"Yavin?" Soundwave asked confused

tmp nods and said "Yeah and, uh, is it just me or does this thing look like it's getting bigger?"

Demon gives a puzzled look as he thinks. Just what have him and his friends discovered out there?

* * *

Meanwhile back at DM77's home. DM77 opens the front door and looks outside for anyone. He then raises his trouser leg and looks at his ankle bracelet, since he has been placed under house arrest he has to wear this that is designed to make sure he can never step outside. With a determined look DM takes a deep breath and walks outside only to get electrocuted from his ankle. Cyber quickly pulls him back inside.

DM77 growls and shouted "Stupid bracelet!"

"You shouldn't go outside DM you know you can't go outside" Cyber said as she slams the door she then goes to her room to do some work.

"I know I'm just bored" DM77 said and then his phone rings. He answers it and said "Hello?"

We come to Nega-Bee on board a spaceship. He was sitting on a chair and he swivels round as he said into his phone "Greeting, you pathetic pile of flesh-animal"

"Dad?" DM77 asked confused

"Oh you may have avoided interdimentional law, lizard-brain, but you have not evaded me." Nega-Bee said ignoring the question

"Dad, have you drunken too much again?" DM77 said still confused

"It's Nega-bee!" Nega-bee said annoyed

"Who?" DM77 asked

"Nega-Bee!" Nega-Bee replied and then said "You created me. You ceased doing the fanfic I was in. You practically erased my entire world."

"Who?" DM77 asked still not having any bells ringing

"Nega-Bee, your arch-nemises. N-E-G-A-dash-B-Double E you know what that spells?" Nega-Bee asked getting more annoyed

"Mega-Dee?" DM77 said

"Nega-Bee!" Nega-Bee screamed really annoyed now

"Oh your the OC who got me under house arrest" DM77 said finally getting it "I have to wear this lousy bracelet thanks to you"

"It's the least you deserve, lizard-brain" Nega-Bee told him

"Where are you calling from anyway?" DM77 asked curious

"My ship of course" Nega-Bee replied giving a grinning look before adding "I admit it's not as cozy as your house, but it will do till I see you in your day in court"

"And when is that?" DM77 asked wanting to know how long he has to endure the ankle bracelet and being stuck in his house.

"Uh last I checked it was...in 30 years" Nega-Bee said after a bit of thought.

"What the abyss? Why so long?" DM77 asked annoyed

Nega-Bee replied embarrassingly saying "Apparently they thought the case wasn't very important"

"Or they thought you weren't very important" DM77 said and then added "Did they believe you were from another dimension? I admit you look like Metabee but you look like him trick-or-treating as a heartless."

"Oh so that is how it is" Nega-Bee said insulted "Well I will make you pay for destroying my life. Consider this my vow." As Nega-Bee begins to do his speech DM77 hears a noise coming from downstairs in the den and goes to investigate "I will not rest until your body is in ashes. Oh there is no place high or low. I've marked every road and street you know. I will swim every ocean, brave any weather, follow ever yellow brick road!"

DM77 then asked Nega-Bee as he continues to head to the stars "Hey listen, from a legal stand point can you do anything to me?"

"No" Nega-Bee answered confused.

DM77 then hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket. He then walks downstairs to the den cautiously. Once he reaches the the bottom he looks round the dark room. He sees no one and then turns around and goes back upstairs. All the sudden a voice whispers "DM77"

DM77 turns round surprised as he recognizes the voice and said "...Jar Jar?" He then rushes back down the stairs and looks round. He then sees someone sitting on a chair by his computer in the dark. He slowly walks over to the figure, he grabs him and pulls the figure up into the bit of light there is and it is revealed to be KTKomedy2813 looking strange. Shocked by the DM77 said "KT! What are you doing here? Have you gone mad?"

KT then said sounding a bit like Jar Jar "Help meesa, DM77! Take meesa home!"

"KT, KT we are home. My home. Get out." DM77 said thinking maybe KT has lost his marbles.

"There's still time" KT said "Search for meesa's body. Find the hole."

"Okay, there is no way I am reaching for your hole" DM77 said.

"The hole is coming" KT said

"Please stop talking about your coming hole" DM77 told him

KT then places his hand on DM77's head like Jar Jar did before and said as he slid the hand down "Remember, Remember."

DM77 removes KT's hand and pats him on the shoulder while saying "I think you might need a doctor" KT then faints onto DM77 knocking them both to the ground. DM77 then said with KT on top of him and KT's hand on his face "Now I know I need a doctor"

* * *

Wow I wonder what is wrong with KT well we'll maybe find out next chapter so stay tuned

Cyber: Please Read and Review and no flames


	5. Chapter 3: Shadz Nemesis Returns

Well here is one chapter today I'll get the other one I promised to do up today soon but enjoy this one.

Cyber" DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shadz nemesis returns**

We come to Shadz lying on his couch while reading a book. He was also on the phone with Demon who called him in regards to a space ship he owns. Since Eggman's ships are in disposed and Soundwave didn't have access to the Decepticon ship Shadz was Demons best bet.

Demon had just finished explaining to Shadz why he needs the ship. Shadz then said "I don't know Demon. You want to take my spaceship to go and investigate some beeps in space?"

"It's not just beeps in space. The government is trying to cover it up" Demon told him and then added "I tried calling the Pokemon space lab about it, but they just treated me like I was insane"

"What you tell them?" Shadz asked

"That I'm an OC who is in dire need of a spaceship" Demon answered

Shadz sarcastically said "Well I don't know what they were thinking but that sounds sane to me"

"Oh come on. Your the only author I know that has a spaceship" Demon said and then curious asked "Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"Oh you can find out from my OC's" Shadz then then realizes something and asked "You do know about me and my OC's right Demon?"

"...Of course I do" Demon lied in truth he had no idea about Shadz or a lot of things that Shadz liked

"Really?" Shadz said not buying it and then asked "Then tell me, what's MetalShadz?"

Demon thinks and then said "Metal Sonic's younger brother?"

"It's my psychotic robot double." Shadz said a bit annoyed and then asked "How does the His World song go?"

"Err...'All hail Shadow'" Demon sang not knowing the answer to that as well

"Who is my named based off of, Demon?" Shadz asked both annoyed and angry.

Demon thinks and said "...Silver?"

"Goodbye Demon" Shadz said and hangs up the phone. Demon discouraged goes back to work on trying to find out more on the strange sound. Shadz goes to the living room to cool off. He then notices something on TV.

The reporter on the TV said "And in other news, police are baffled by mysterious shootings in the Mysticville area, the victims are all males who have ties to the fanfiction community."

"Oh, glad that doesn't affect me in any way" Shadz said smiling. He then hears a knock on his door "Coming" He goes to the door and mumbles "Silver" When he reaches the door he asked "Who is it?"

A voice that sounds like Shadz but more robotic sounding said "Special delivery"

Shadz confused said "I didn't order anything"

"Cupcakegram" The voice then said

"Oh must be from an admirer" Shadz said grinning "Well buck up" He then opens the door but notices a post it note on his door saying 'Rent Due! - Management'

"Shadz!" The figure said

"Yes, I'm..." Shadz said turning to the figure and is shocked to find out it is MetalShadz. He then said "..going to go get him." He tries to close the door but MetalShadz stops it with his gloved hand.

* * *

We come back to DM77's house. KT was being examined by two docoters a blonde haired doctor named Samus Aran and a black haired asian doctor named Amy Wong. Cyber brought the doctors some coffee to drink as they worked.

As they worked on KT, DM77 was on the phone he said "Yeah, the doctors are looking at him right now. We have no idea what's wrong with him." He then hears beeping on his phone indicating a call on another line "Oh hang on, I got a call on the other line Amethyst" He then goes to the other line and said "Hello?"

"DM!" The voice of Shadz screamed in panic as the sound of lazer fire is heard in the background.

"Shadz?" DM77 asked

"DM77. Help! He's going to kill me!" Shadz screamed in panic

DM77 sees the dcotors finished there examination and said "Look Shadz, I need to go. The doctors need to talk."

"DM! No!" Shadz screamed but gets hung up. DM77 pockets his phone and turns his attention to the doctors.

"Well from all outward apperances, KT seems to be completely normal." Samus said

"Yes 'normal'" Amy said doing the sarcastic fingers.

"All except for a big city in his big toe" Samus said

"Big toe?" DM77 asked confused

Amy nods and said "Yes"

"But we all knew about that" Samus added

DM77 more confused asked "We did?"

"Of course" Amy said

"The problem seems to be inside his head" Samus told him

"Which head?" DM77 asked

"His brain" Samus answered

Amy added "Not his big toe"

"Big toe?" DM77 asked getting a bit confused

"No but thanks for sharing" Samus said

"We shall have to examine KT's head" Amy told DM77

"His brain?" DM77 asked

"No his big toe; but we should do that too. Make a note of that." Samus said to Amy

Amy then said "I think we'll find that KT is suffering from a major case of CCFCPS"

"And that is?" DM77 asked

"Coo-Coo For Cocoa Puffs Syndrome" Samus replied saying

"It's a technical term" Amy added and then said "You can find it in the DSM-4 right nest to Nutty As A Fruit Cake Syndrome"

"and when abbreviated it has the same number of letters as 'big toe'" Samus added

"Big toe?" DM77 asked getting more confused

"Maybe we'll look at it later" Samus said, she and Amy then lift KT out of the chair he was sitting on and she said "Don't worry, we'll take good care of KT. Especially his head"

"You mean big toe?" DM77 asked completely lost now. He then receives a slap from Samus

"Freak!" Amy said and she and Samus leave with KT in huff.

DM77 confused and looks at Cyber and asked "Why do I talk to people?" Cyber just shrugs

* * *

A Mantel trooper was working onboard Nega-Bee's ship typing into a console. He then recives a communication from his helmet com-link and turns to Nega-Bee and said "Sir, a direct call from, you know who?"

Nega-Bee realizing who he meant said "Send it to my office." He then leaves the bridge and enters his personal quarters and enters a large chamber and kneels down as a hologram comes on. The figure was a decaying corpse. He was wearing a robe with gold armor and a green mask with a hood. He was Nega-Bee's boss. Nega-Bee smiling and asked "What is thy bidding, Rahgot?"

The figure known as Rahgot replied saying "There is a great disturbance in the hole"

Nega-Bee confused and disturbed by that asked "Have you tried Preparation H?"

"Not that hole" Rahgot told him and points up while saying "It"

"Oh, that" Nega-Bee said finally getting it/

"Yes, I sense a great disturbance in KTKomedy2813. The hole's reach is strong with him. He must not be allowed to return." Rahgot explained to his minion.

"He's just an author" Nega-Bee said

"In our line of work, authors are a dangerous thing" Rahgot told him

Nega-Bee then asked "But if he could be turned?"

"Then he would be a valuable ally." Rahgot replied

"Yes, and with DM77 under house arrest, there'd be no one to stop us." Nega-Bee said

"Then so be it. Everything must go according to plan." Rahgot said and then added "The hole must remain anonymous. Soon there will be a new order. Without an author to stop us, the internet will be ours; and then we shall have...peeeaacccce"

"Soon the authors will be crushed, and KTKomedy2813 will be one of us" Nega-Bee said triumphantly.

"Wait; that's totally my line" Rahgot said a bit angry.

"What?" Nega-Bee asked confused

"We're doing Jedi now right? You just went and stepped on my line" Rahgot explained

"Oh sorry, I thought you were doing Sith" Nega-Bee said

"No we're doing both" Rahgot said and then explained "See, you're doing Vader and I'm doing the Emperor. It's sort of a catch-all"

"Oh I get it now" Nega-Bee said nodding "Maybe we could start over and..."

Rahgot interrupts him and said "You know, I think that ship has sailed. Just forget it. Find KT."

"It'll be difficult. I'm not exactly sure where he is" Nega-Bee admitted. He then notices a flashing light and said "Hang on, I've got hologram waiting"

"You will not put me on hold." Rahgot said but is then put on hold. The hologram changes to Reginald.

"Hello?" Nega-Bee said to him

"Hello, my name is Ponsonby, Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, and I hear your having trouble with...authors." Reginald said introducing himself.

"Yeah. So?" Nega-Bee asked

"I think we can come to an arrangement that has both of our interests in mind" Reginald replied saying.

* * *

We come back to Shadz place where Shadz is thrown into a closet. His fingers are stuck in a Chinese Finger-trap. MetalShadz stands by the doorway and said "Don't worry, you pathetic organic vermin" He holds up Gromgard's Hand as he explains "Once the secret power behind this is deciphered all your petty meat-bag problems will be over. No one will even know your gone." He then shuts the door on Shadz who faints

* * *

Wow I hope Shadz will be okaay but what's going to happen next? Find out soon

Cyber: Please read, review and no flames


	6. Chapter 4: Answers and More Questions

Well here's the last chapter for today folks. I hope you like it.

Cyber: DM77 only owns his OC's and himself

* * *

**Chapter 4: Answers and More Questions**

We see the anomaly growing and then an image of a Clone Trooper appears and says "It's calling you" DM77 then wakes up in shock in the middle of the night.

He looks round the room and said "Who? Who is calling me?" DM77 then lies back down on to the bed.

He turns to his left and sees Dr. Nefarious lying next to him in a jedi robe. Nefarious then said "I think you know"

DM77 screamed "Ah! Ah! Ah!" He then jumps out of bed.

Cyber comes running in and sees Nefarious and said "Dr. Nefarious! What are you doing here?"

DM77 calms down and asks "How did you get in my house? and didn't you try to kill me last year?"

"This is about Jar Jar. You both left the front door unlocked. And yes, I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling squishes."

"Well why are you hear to talk now?" Cyber asked

"All in good time, you too." Nefarious said "But first there is urgent matter I must take care of" They all intensely stare at each other. We then come to the sound of running water in the bathroom and whistle while DM77 and Cyber wait in the bedroom. The water stops and Nefarious comes back out and said "I apologize for that. But it has been a while since the old circuits were cleaned"

"Well thank you for the lovely gift you left for me to clean up in the plug hole" Cyber said glaring.

"Can you go now?" DM77 asked also glaring

"No there is something important we need to discuss" Nefarious told him

"Yeah. Jar Jar, right?" DM77 asked and then added "What do you have to say about him?"

Nefarious asked "Why DM77? Why did you leave Jar Jar in that oatmeal can?"

DM77 confused a bit replied "We all thought he was dead. We cremated him. That usually does the trick."

"Only his body was dead, DM77. His character survived" Nefarious told him

"His what?" Cyber asked

"His character. That part of him that lives on in his role" Nefarious replied and then furthered explained "Spyro the Dragon, Optimus Prime and Megatron/Galvatron, Toa Tahu, Hero Factory, Even me and the rest from my games. Different bodies but the character survives. As he survives..." He then points to DM77 "...in you."

After a long pause DM77 then said "What the abyss are you talking about?"

"Share your thoughts with me, DM77. A Nerd Meld: our minds as one." Nefarious said

"You want to go inside my mind?" DM77 asked

"Yes" Nefarious said nodding

DM77 pauses then asked "...Do I have to?"

"YES!" Nefarious said quickly

"Okay, okay." DM77 said and readies himself. Nefarious reaches his hand to touch DM77's head only for DM77 to grab it and said"Just, if there is any pictures of Kimberly from Power Rangers in there, just know I thought she was hot"

Nefarious chuckles and said "We all did DM77, we all did" Cyber rolls her optics at this.

"All right, all right" DM77 said and lets Nefarious place his hand on his head.

Nefarious melds his own mind with DM77's and sees Jar Jar's death again. He then said "He spoke of your friendship. The needs of the many...outweigh..."

"...the needs of the few" DM77 said

"Shut up. I'm talking" Nefarious told him

"Sorry!" DM77 said annoyed

Nefarious continues his meld with DM77. He then finishes and said "There's nothing in there"

"Okay now that's just insulting" DM77 said offended.

"No I mean there's nothing of Jar Jar in there" Nefarious said as he removed his hand. "I apologize DM77, I did not know. He never melded with you." He begins to walk away "And thus, everything his is and was...is lost"

"I'll make you a coffee before you leave Nefarious" Cyber said as she follows.

DM77 thinks a bit then realizes something. He goes after them and said "Wait. Maybe not."

* * *

We come to the exterior of Eggman's base. He was still in his meeting with his fellow Space Committee members. He then said to them as we begin to move up into space "You know everyone, this could be the greatest discovery of our time. Something this huge and powerful could change everything."

"Do you think that this could be connected to KT?" Soundwave asked curious.

"I don't know, but until we find out for sure, we should keep this to ourselves." Demon said "You never sure just who might be listening in."

"Oh come on. No one is listening to a bunch of science geeks" Eggman said confident and then added "Besides I have all the equipment required to study this thing and even if it does go all wrong we'll still have it all documented." We then see a large contraption and it begins to warm up "May Chaos strike me down if I'm wrong" The contraption fires down towards Earth and destroys Eggman's base.

Demon concerned after seeing the screen with Eggman on go static said "Eggman, , Eggman...What happened?" He then turns to tmp's screen and said "tmp get me satellite feed"

"Dude you are not going to believe this" tmp said looking at his terminal in shock "His base is just wiped out. It came from wherever that signal came from." He turns to Demon and added "I think he's dead"

"No, no, no" Demon said and stood up from his throne and looks to the sky and raises his fists and cries out "Dr. Egg..." He then quickly hears his phone and changes his attitude and demeanor and said "Oh, hang on, hang on. I got a call" He answers his phone happy and polite "Hello? Hey mom, everything is going great. Actually I'm in the middle of something can I call you later? Okay. I love you too mum. Bye." He blows some kisses and then hangs up and puts the phone down. He then resumes what he was doing before "...man!"

* * *

We come back to DM77, Cyber and Nefarious in the den and watching some footage taken from the battle last year. On it, it showed Jar Jar approaching and KT in his Gandelf costume stopping him.

"Just where do you think your going Jar Jar?" KT asked Jar Jar.

"Meesa here to help DM77" Jar Jar told him

"It's far too dangerous..." KT said as he turns his back on Jar Jar

Jar Jar vulcon nerve pinches KT making him stuned and kneel to the ground. He then says "Meesa have no time to explain KT" He holds his hand to KT's head and whispers into his ring "Remember"

"KT. Of course!" DM77 said pausing the video "KT is the one who has his character"

"One dead. One flown over the cuckoo's nest. Both lost" Nefarious said "I do not like this DM77. Somethings amiss"

"Amiss?" DM77 said and gets out of his chair and asked "What do you mean somethings amiss? Everything is finally started to add up."

"Where did you get that battle footage? Who filmed it? Why is it so well edited? Where did Jar Jar find the time to do this? There is no continuity." Nefarious explained the reason "Things are starting to unravel DM77. I sense a disturbance in The Plot"

"The what?" Cyber asked curious

"The Plot. Think of it as an unseen computer, typing our every move. It guides us, surrounds up, directs up, gives our stories purpose. I've been studying The Plot for some time now, hence the smelly robe." Nefarious explained

"Yeah...I was going to ask if I could wash that" Cyber said as she and DM77 wave there hands in front of there faces.

"In a perfect world, The Plot should flow; but now..." Nefarious said and pauses before saying "I have to go"

"What really? I didn't think you machines could do that?" DM77 said misunderstanding.

"No I mean I must leave. I'm sorry" Nefarious said correcting him. He then turns and heads for the door.

"Leave? but why, we're finally beginning to solve the problem here." Cyber said confused

"No, miss Cyber, this is only the beginning" Nefarious said and turns around to face them, spreads open his robe and said "I sense a great evil. I must confront it alone, but should I fail and given who I'm dressed as it's more then likely I will, It will fall to you DM77 and your friends to defeat it in a suitably heroic fashion. Find KT. Listen to all that he has to say. All hope now lies with him."

DM77 looks at Cyber as he said "But I can't with the..." Both him and his OC turn back to see Nefarious suddenly gone.

Nefarious then suddenly stands up laughing and said "No I'm just kidding. I'm still here."

"Oh, that's good" DM77 said as he and Cyber laugh.

Nefarious stops laughing and said "Seeya." He then walks out the door and leaves

DM77 sighs and looks at the footage of Jar Jar and KT. He then begins to ponder.

* * *

Wow This story is getting dark but don't worry by next chapter it'll get less dark.

Brass: Please read, review and no flames.


	7. Chapter 5: KT's Examination

Well here is todays chapter where we have a lot of laughs to make up for the very dark turn last chapter.

Brass: Yep. DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 5: KT's examination**

We come to Samus and Amy's examining room in there home. They were hooking KT up to some wires to examine his head. As she made the finishes touches Samus said "Now I don't want you to be alarmed KT. This is just a device to monitor your conscious. Whatever you think will appear on that screen" She points to a monitor Amy was sitting at.

"Oh, and so that you feel comfortable we invited a few of your OC friends." Amy added and motions to the door.

From the doorway entered Henry the Hyena, Scar the Scrapper and a Chameleon with light purple scales, gray-ish blue-green eyes, his 'tips' are pointed, two horns, light tan muzzle, He actually wears a dark purple cloak, hiding his black katana and hid white w/ purple striped shoes. His name was Amethyst. As they entered they each said something at the same time

Henry jokingly said "Hey sexy."

Scar said "Hey! You're looking good. How are you doing?"

Amethyst asked "Hey, how's it going man?"

"Henry. Amethyst. Scar, what are you doing here?" KT said to them

"Oh, uh, Henry is taking me under his wing." Scar explained. "He's teaching me to be a, uh," He reads the notes in the notebook he is carrying "A 'pompous, slimy, cynical know-it-all' Just like a real smart OC."

"And you chosen a very good teacher." Henry said smiling

"Okay, here is how it works" Amy began saying.

"That read was flat and unconvincing" Scar told her

"Good job" Henry said congratulating his student

Amy confused then says "Here's how it works. You subjects will ask KT a series of questions so that his subconscious will answer them here."

"We'll begin with some rudimentary questions" Samus said and gestures to the OC's "Gentleman please"

"Okay" Amethyst said and looks at a cards and said "KT, what are you thinking of right now?"

"A fanfic idea have for My Little Pony" KT said

The computer screen actually said "Baby by Justin Bieber._"

KT shocked at this said "Wait a minute, I didn't say that."

"But your mind did." Samus said laughing at what the computer said

"Isn't science embarrassing?" Amy asked chuckling.

"My mind did not say that" KT told them

"Yes it did._" The computer said

"No it didn't" KT said to it

"Yes it did._" The computer said again

"No it didn't!" KT said arguing with the machine

"You're still thinking about it._" The computer said

"Well now I am because the damn machine put the song in my head." KT told it.

"Lier._" The computer said

"All right, all right. Let's get real" Henry said he then turns to KT and said grinning "KT, how often do you listen to Justin Bieber?"

"Never!" KT told Henry

"28 times a day._" The computer said

"Why do you like him so much?" Scar asked

"I don't!" KT said getting annoyed

"He reminds me of the man I want to fall in love with named Keith Johnston._" The computer said

"Wait a minute." Amethyst said and then asked "You're in love with a man named Keith Johnson?"

"No" KT said

The computer however said "Yes._"

Amethyst then asked "Because he reminds you of Justin Bieber?"

"Yes._" The computer said

"This isn't happening!" KT said getting frustrated with the computer and the questions.

"KT...Are you a closet homosexual?" Henry asked grinning with laughter

"What the buck kind of question is..." KT began saying

The computer interrupts him saying "Yes._"

"This is gold" Samus said as she and Amy write all this down in there books.

"Can we change the subject please?" KT asked getting more annoyed.

"All right, all right, all right, all right" Amethyst said and then asked "KT...what do you really think of Space Chimps 2: Zartog strikes back?"

"It's not that bad._" The computer said. KT gets more frustrated.

"M. Night Shyamalan's The Last Airbender?" Henry asked

"Jackson Rathbone is dreamy._" The computer replied. KT grits his teeth in anger.

"Any move produced by The Asylum?" Scar asked

"Guilty Pleasures._" The computer simply said

"Wow, your such a loser!" Scar said to KT

"Moving on please!" KT said angry

"Okay the machine works. Get to the real questions" Amy said to the OC's

"Hmmm" Henry thought and whispers to Scar "Remind me to ask him if he puts on dresses and goes commando on Christmas."

The computer however heard him and said "Yes._"

"Damn it!" KT screamed both embarrassed and annoyed

"I love this thing" Henry said to Scar both were grinning in amusement.

* * *

We come to DM77's front door. Someone knocks on it. DM77 opens the door to see Charmy Electra holding a picnic basket and a blue robot with yellow eyes. Her name was Charyb the Gizoid.

Charmy holding up the basket said "Hello, what part of picnic in the park did you forget?"

"Yeah we were waiting for you a Cyber all morning." Charyb added

DM77 sighs and said "Come in you two, it's a long story." Charyb and Charmy nod and walk in. Curious DM77 asked "You didn't forget the soda right?"

"Nnnope" Charmy told him and continues inside. DM77 closes the door.

We now where DM77 with a can of soda heading downstairs to the den with Charmy and Cyber. He had just finished explaining what happened. He said "You know, I always knew I'd always pay for my crimes against humanity. I just hoped it was someone part of humanity you know, I mean..." He stops as he, Charmy and his OC see Charyb on the computer. DM77 asked "Who are you talking to?"

"No one" Charyb said acting innocently.

However the voice of Emerl the Gizoid is heard as he said "I swear to Gaia, if you call me again I'm getting a restraining order." Charyb quickly turns the sound off.

The three sigh in annoyance. Cyber then said "Really? Your still after that Emerl guy?"

"Why are you complaining? Aren't you after him too?" Charmy asked

"Yeah but not in this parody." Cyber said. She then turns to Charyb

"I don't know" Charyb said and begins thinking about Emerl as she said "There's just something about a guy who hides his past, whose clearly hiding some deep emotional damage, dreamy you know?"

Everyone sits down on a chair and DM77 said "Oh you mean, like the mystery why he has the hots for Brass?"

"Oh that school girl cow. What does that 10-dolloer blue hair painter have that...I mean, he has the hots for her?" Charyb said

The three give the MC confused looks and Cyber said "What bothers me is this whole, Jar Jar/KT thing?"

DM77 nods and said "That concerns me too along with these weird dreams I've been having."

"Oh your suddenly concerned with your dreams now?" Charmy asked curious

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but at the same time a lot of strange things have been happening lately, it's hard not to notice" DM77 said and then added "The very weird thing is every time I get one of there dreams...I feel like it's calling me someplace."

"Calling you..." Charmy said

DM77 then said "I know, I know it sounds crazy. It's really insane, but every single time I get one of these dreams, I feel like it's calling me someplace important. someplace where I belong, someplace...where I can make a difference." Charmy, Charyb and Cyber give concern looks as DM77 continues "I don't know what's going on, but...I just want to know what's calling me"

"DM, honey" Charmy said and goes and hugs him.

Charyb goes to DM77 and said "Say, do you think maybe...you could find the energy in you to...give me Brass' phone number so we can prank call her.

DM77 thinks for a few seconds and said "Yeah I could use the entertainment" The four go to prank call Brass.

* * *

We come back to KT's interrogation where the doctors and OC's were now going to ask KT the more serious questions. Amy asked KT "KT, I want you to try and remember what happened when you entered DM77's house."

"Well, I, um..." KT said as he begins to think.

Suddenly the lights begin to flicker which gets everyone's attention. When the doctors look at the computer screen it was all static.

"Increase span width to his brain. Get us back in sync" Samus said to Amy who was typing at the keyboard.

"That's what I'm doing!" Amy told her.

"What's going on?" KT asked concerned.

"It's okay KT, every thing's fine." Samus said cheerfully to KT so not to worry him and then said to Amy "Everything is not fine." She turns to Amethyst and said "Ask him the questions from Set B."

"Okay' Amethyst said and gets the Set B card and reads it saying "What is your name?"

"KTKomedy2813" KT said

However the computer came up with a surprising answer as it said "Jar Jar Binks._" This got everyone shocked when they saw that,

"Keep asking" Samus told Amethyst as they were getting somewhere.

Amethyst nods and continues "After the fight with the gauntlet, you left Mysticville. Where did you go?"

"What do you mean? I never left." KT said confused

"Orbiting the planet Yavin._" The computer said

"Yavin?" Scar said confused.

"Why were you in DragonMaster77's house that night?" Henry asked

"Phone home._" The computer said.

"Phone home?" Amethyst said confused by that.

"KT, where do you think are right now?" Henry asked

"What? In this room" KT asked seriously confused

The computer however surprised them again as it said "The cold moon of Yavin 8" This shocked everyone as they read that. It seems KT is not one mind but two very different minds

* * *

Well seems more questions are rising, possibly but you'll have to find out tomorrow folks. See you then

Emerl: Please read, review and no flames.


	8. Chapter 6: Computer Messages

Hey everyone sorry about the delay had a brief problem story wise but it's sorted now and I will make an annoucement at the end. Also made a slight edit to Chapter 4.

Cyber: DM77 only owns himself, Cyber and Scar in this Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 6: Computer Messages**

We come to Brass sitting while on the phone. We hear Charyb's voice disguised to sound southern as she pranks Brass. Charyb says "And so as head of the FAA, We would like you to stop painting your head that horrible blue so our pilots will not be blinded by your hellishly ugly colors."

Brass nods and said "Oh thank you miss secretary" She then grins and said "also as we're talking about air space, you may what to put Charyb the Gizoid on your maps. Her obviously padded armor is much to large. And if a Galactic Football team crash land and are forced to eat themselves..." Charyb growls figuring out that Brass knew it was her and hangs up.

"Wow, she's good" Charmy said and DM77 nods in agreement. Cyber curiously checks Charyb's armor then looks away when Charyb looks at her. Charmy then spots something on the computer and said "Hey what's that?"

On the computer was the phrase "Hello?_"

"Did one of you push anything?" DM77 asked.

"No" Charmy said as the other two shake there heads

* * *

We come to the doctors office where everyone recovered from the second shock the computer gave them where KT's subconscious said he was Jar Jar and was at Yavin 8.

Amethyst then asked "How did you get to Yavin 8?"

"What are you talking about?" KT asked confused

The computer then said "Through the hole._"

"The hole?" Henry said confused

* * *

We come back to DM77's place. He then types into the computer "Hello?_" He, Charmy, Charyb and Cyber wait to see if who ever typed the message before will respond.

The computer did reply back saying "Is this DragonMaster77?_"

DM77 then typed asking "That depends. Who is this?_"

"Jar Jar Binks._" The computer came up with

DM77, Charmy, Charyb and Cyber give grinning looks believing they were being had. DM77 then types "Jar Jar, huh? Back from the dead?_"

The computer then said "Ask KT, He'd remember._" This surprised everyone and they gave concerned looks the computer then asked "Why did you abandon meesa, DM77?_"

DM77 getting freaked out said to Charmy "Turn this off"

Charmy nods and tries to turn it off but couldn't. She said "I can't"

"What?" DM77 asked confused

"I can't, it won't let me" Charmy told him while still trying

The computer then said "Why did yousa leave meesa to die?"

* * *

We then return to the doctors office. Amy figures something out and says to everyone "Of course, wormhole theory! It's the only way he could travel."

"It's the only logical explanation" Samus said nodding in agreement.

"But how does it work?" Amethyst asked curious

The computer gets there attention as it starts showing them images and mathematical equations.

Scar curious asks "What's going on?"

"He's...showing us" Amy replied in surprise.

* * *

We return once again to DM77's home. The computer then said "Remember._" The two authors, MC and OC watch as the computer continued to repeat that one word over and over.

"You three go see if this is happening on your computers" DM77 told Charmy, Charyb and Cyber.

"Right" Charmy said nodding and goes with Charyb and Cyber leave the den to check there computers while DM77 continues to look at his computer screen.

* * *

Back at the doctors office, they continue to watch the computer which now giving more complex mathematics equations.

"Looks like Ludwig von Drake's grocery list" Henry said as he watched it.

"Who knows what could be inside this guy's head?" Samus said amazed

"It would take 8 Dexter's to figure all this out" Amy said also amazed

KT was starting to get worried and said "I'm not sure I like this"

* * *

Back at DM77's house, Charmy and Charyb rush to there computers on the dining room table and Cyber runs to her room for her computer. All three turn them on only to find they got not only the Remember screen but are also getting the equations as well which confused the three of them.

* * *

Back (Narrator: Okay this is getting silly but at least I get a watermelon every time I say this) at the doctors office. Amy turns to KT and asked "KT, where is the hole?"

Suddenly there was another black out, the pulsing sound of the hole is heard. When the lights came on everyone noticed the computer was searching loads of images and when they turned to KT he looked like he was possessed.

Henry concerned asked "What is he doing?"

"He's searching through star charts" Samus replied

"Our computers don't have this information" Amy told them amazed. As they watch KT was beginning to shake.

* * *

Back at DM77's house, DM77 stares at the Remember screen as it flashes on and off. Having enough he tries to turn the computer off himself but fails. He then does the only thing he can do. He goes for the plug to unplug it but it was stuck so he keeps pulling. Eventually he succeeds and the computer switches off. DM77 smiles and drops the plug and he relaxes sitting on the floor. All of a sudden the computer comes back on flashing with the star charts and the remember screen. DM77 looks up then looks to see the plug still on the floor and he then gets very worried. DM77 stands up in fear as he watches the screen.

* * *

Back in the doctors office. KT continues to shake as the computer begins to zoom in on the hole much to the concern and fear of his friends for his safety.

* * *

Back at DM77's house, Charmy, Charyb and Cyber return downstairs. Charmy then tells DM77 "We've checked and it's on all the...com..pu...ters" She sees what is happening on the computer screen. All four of them back away from the computer and DM77 hides behind Charmy.

* * *

Back at the doctors office, Henry tries to restrain KT while the computer gets closer to where the hole is located.

Samus then sees it and points it and asked "KT, is this the hole?" the hole on the screen gets closer and bigger and bigger.

The computer then said "Yes._" before it along with DM77's computer explode. KT is then passed out when the explosion finishes.

* * *

Back at DM77's house, The four stand up after taking cover and look at the remains of the screen. DM77 then says "That was defiantly meant for on of you three." The three then look at him with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Well there we go

Emerl: So what's the annoucement

Okay, to make up for breaking my flow I will update 2 more chapters today to make u for missing two days of updates. Granted they might be short.

Cyber: Cool. Please read and review and no flames.


	9. Chapter 7: Capturing KT

Here's the 2nd of three updates today.

Cyber: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 7: Capturing KT**

Reginald was in his office playing Angry Birds on his IPad. All of the sudden Hench enters his office and said "Uh, sir. This just came in from the NSA." Reginald turns his IPad off and looks at Hench as he continues "Interesting activity all over the net. We thought it was a worm overriding all the ASL systems, but..."

Reginald interrupts him and said "I told you, I just write internet policies, I don't understand it."

"Sir, I think you should look at this" Hench said and hands him the roll of paper he was holding which was a sketch of the 'hole'

"Where did you get this?" Reginald asked

"From the mind of a D-list Fanfic Author" Hench replied to him

"Contact Nega-Bee. We leave at once" Reginald ordered him and stands from his chair.

* * *

We come to the doctors office, KT was still unconscious with his eyes open, Henry wasn't in the room, Amy had a cup of water, Scar had a can of Soda and Amethyst was eating a hotdog.

Amy sighs and then said "I'm concerned about KT"

"He's sedated but his mind is still downloading vast amount of information from somewhere." Samus added.

"How much information?" Amethyst asked before taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Physically speaking?" Amy said and then explained "Enough that it would make that Sausage of yours twice the size of Superhero city and three times the height of the Murderhorn."

Scar amazed said to Amethyst "Wow, you are hung!" Amethyst also impressed shrugged

"You see most Authors only use 5% but KT is at 92%" Amy added.

Amethyst asked "Well, why not pull the plug and bring him out of it?"

"Because whatever he's hooked up to is still pumping" Samus told them

"Have you ever tried to remove a tap while the water is still on?" Amy said and then makes splashing noises.

"Well what happens when his brain reaches 100%?" Scar asked concerned

"A boom.." Samus said

"Boom" Amy repeated nodding

"Boom" Samus said again also nodding

"ALDUIN!" Amethyst said is shock

"Now you see the conundrum?" Samus asked

"Well we have to do something" Amethyst told them "I don't want to see my Author friend's head explode"

"Oh don't worry" Samus said

"We have a contingency plan" Amy told them and Samus opens up an umbrella and then puts it away.

Henry then enters and asks "Hey, how's KT doing?"

"Not good" Scar said and added "Ask Amethyst about his sausage"

Henry was confused by this and simply said "No" All of a sudden the door opens and in enter Reginald and Hench. Henry asks "Err...who are you?"

"In the interest of national security, we're here to confiscate your Komedy" Reginald just told them

Everyone looks at KT and then back to Reginald. Amethyst then said "What?"

"Shut this off, shut it all off" Reginald said in the style of a familiar character from Ghostbusters.

"Shutting this off would have extremely dangerous consequences" Samus told the government official.

"I'm not interested in your opinion, you gaggle of quacks." Reginald told them and then yelled "JUST SHUT IT OFF!"

"Something out this is talking to KT and we don't know what" Samus said

"Pulling him out of this coma can have dire consequences" Amy warns Reginald

"Yeah. Tell them about Amethyst's sausage" Scar said

Amethyst turns to see Reginald staring at him. He gives a nervous laugh and said "That might sound weird out of context..."

Reginald interrupts and yells out "SHUT IT OFF!"

"Right" Hench said and goes to do that

Henry stops Hench and said "My friend, don't be a jerk."

"Um, I'm not much of a medical doctor" Hench admits

"Neither are they" Reginald said pointing to Samus and Amy and then added "They got honorary degrees at the Mars University gift shop"

"Is that true?" Henry asked the doctors.

"Absolutely not!" Amy said

"I got mine from a Space Pirate I killed" Samus told them

"SHUT IT OFF!" Reginald screams out again.

"Okay" Hench said and makes it past Henry. Samus makes an explosion as Hench makes it to the plug. Everyone cowers behind Reginald and Amy opens up the umbrella. Hench successfully pulls the plug out and red lights and sirens go off. Hench looks round and said "Oh darn it!"

Everyone looks around concerned and back off. All of a sudden KT's eyes open up to reveal there glowing white. He then looks up and opens up and a fierily blast comes out and explodes out of the ceiling. Red orbs begin to fly around Mysticville (sound familiar) As they fly around they cause things to change for example Han Solo was trying on a hat when a red orb passes and changes it to an Indeana Jones hat, Killer Croc sits down to eat a sandwich and a red orb changes it to Bane's hand in the sandwich, Croc shrugs and takes a bite anyway making Bane yelp in pain. Mac Megahurtz was brushing his mouth circuits when the red orbs change his brush to a piece of asparagus. At Leon29's place Leon was working at his desk the red orbs just move his desk and he doesn't notice. At LegoMink who was polishing his sword the red orbs changes it to a stuffed toy surprising him.

DM77, Charmy, Charyb and Cyber notice the red orbs from DM's living room window. The red orbs suddenly crash through the window making the four of them take cover.

"That's it" DM77 said as he holds up his phone with his regular hand "I'm getting sick of this" He then presses a button on his phone with his clawed hand

* * *

Okay now it's time for action

Emerl: Please read and review, no flames


	10. Chapter 8: Gathering the Troops

Well here's the last of the chapters I promised for today and to make more special I added some bits to it. See if anyone can spot the reference to my Surburban Knights Parody.

Brass: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gathering the troops**

We come to Dark Emerl's house. He was just walking into his room when all the sudden a beaming device like one from Star Trek surrounds him. He smiles as he gets teleported from his room.

We then come to Shadz's place where MetalShadz was getting ready to leave. When lights come from the window and sirens are heard. He approaches the window, it seems the police have managed to track him.

In a home of Billy Arratoon he approaches some vials and said "Now that all my chores are done I can get back to what I real work on the cure for space plague" He holds up a veil of blood.

Monty was busy playing a video game on the PS3 in his circus tent tower when he is also suddenly teleported.

We come back to Billy who says "Almost done with it but if I get interrupted, I'm never finishing..." He then gets teleported away.

Max was sitting in his room when all of a sudden he gets teleported away and he says "Oh fantastic"

Back at Shadz's MetalShadz hears a knock on the door and a voice out side said "Police!" All the sudden MetalShadz noticing himself getting teleported away like the other Authors and OC's.

At DM77's home DM77, Charmy, Charyb and Cyber were talking when they hear the sounds of the telaporters. They stand for the people to arrive. The first were Demon and Monty, they were followed by tmp and Crystal the Dark, Then it was Mafiafas and Emerl. When she saw Emerl, Charyb smiles happily. The next to arrive were Subuku no Jess and Brass, the latter appeared next to Emerl making the Gizoid smile and Charyb growls and glares. The last to arrive were Max, Billy, Dark Emerl, MetalShadz, Soundwave and Nobodiez. They stared at DM77 not happy to be there, except for Dark Emerl.

DM77 hesitantly said "Hello again"

* * *

We come to Nega-Bee's ship and into Nega-Bee's hologram room. He was again in a meeting with Rahgot his master. Nega-Bee was grinning as he said "We have KT"

"Excellent" Rahgot said grinning under his mask "And we also had some success with our new weapon."

"It reached Earth?" Nega-Bee asked grinning more

"With impeccable accuracy" Rahgot said "Oh, it would take a while to recharge for a second use; but everything is going exactly as I have foreseen."

"Nothing can stop us!" Nega-Bee declared

Rahgot nods and said "Yes, you would need a bizarre combination of Authors, OC's and MC's to defeat us now"

"And Nobodiez" Nega-Bee pointed out.

* * *

We come back to DM77's house. Who has finished explaining everything to his gathered friends. He then said "So as you can see this is something that we have never tackled before. It's not only threatening us. It's also threatening our dead alien people we've thrown into space in oatmeal cans. This is big. Now I know I haven't ask anything of you before."

There was silence for a while and then Mafiafas asked in disbelief "Did he really just say that?"

DM77 then notices one person missing and looks at Crystal and asked "Hey Crystal where's Isamu? I'd thought he'd be here with you."

"Oh he's at home looking after baby Dakina" Crystal said and everyone awes and Crystal smiles and said "Thanks everyone you can all see her after this"

DM77 after recovering from the aww fest said "Anyway we have to come together and make things right. Now KT seems to be the major link here, where is he?"

"In federal custody" The voice of Henry is heard and everyone turns to the stairs to see Henry, Scar and Amethyst enter.

"Federal Custody?" DM77 said shocked and asked "Well, where the abyss were you?"

"In federal custody" Henry told him.

"Damn, he must be somewhere where we can't track them" DM77 said.

* * *

We come to a basement of a house where KT was being taken somewhere by Reginald and his men. KT struggling a bit asked "Well, what's going on?"

"We're putting putting you into cardboard freeze" Reginald told him

"Isn't that just another term for putting me in a cardboard box?" KT asked confused.

"Lower him in" Reginald ordered his men

"Wait, no! Ah!" KT said and the two Majestic Agents put KT literally into a box and seal him in it. From inside the box KT calls out "Wait, I don't have a wookie to soothe or a hot princess to kiss."

Ignoring him Reginald told the Majestic Agent 1 "You inform Admiral Nega-Bee he has his prize" He then turns to Majestic Agent 2 and said "And you come with me. We have an Author to crush" All three of them leave.

* * *

We come back to DM77's house. DM77 then said "All right, we have no time to lose. We have to go save him. Let's do it to it"

"Uh, no offense" Subuku said and then added "Acutely a lot of offense. Why the abyss should we trust you?" She remembers the events of last year and she and everyone else wasn't ready for another of DM's crazy schemes.

"Oh, come on you guys. When have I ever lied to you?" DM77 asked

Suddenly AnimationNut comes down the stairs and said "Oh my Chaos, you guys! I won a car!" She is then disappointed when everyone looks at her the same way. She then admits "I don't check my mail that often"

After a long pause and a lot of stares DM77 then said "Henry the Hyena, fill her in."

"All right you're going to love this" Henry said to AnimationNut

"Wait aren't you one of the people who broke into my house, tied me up and then knocked me out?" AnimationNut asked Henry recognizing him.

"Well, yes, but this will explain it" Henry told her

"Okay, I've lied a few times. And I know I've made a few mistakes in the past" DM77 admitted

"Hundreds" Nobodiez corrected him

"And sometimes I've lead you into danger" DM77 said

"Always, from what I've heard" Billy told him.

"But at least I've had the best intentions in mind" DM77 told them

"Mostly yours" Monty said

"Yeah I can vouch for that" Crystal said

"And that things always turned out okay" DM77 finished

"NEVER!" Everyone but MetalShadz exclaimed.

"But this isn't about me this time, all right?!" DM77 told them and added "It's about KT! And Jar Jar! And whatever is out there turning this world upside down! Something is going on out there. Jar Jar is alive. And for once in our lives, for once in my life, I actually have a chance to account for one of my mistakes. I have a chance to actually do something right." He then looks at his friends and creations and said "Please. I'm-I'm begging you here"

There was a long silence while everyone was thinking. AnimationNut then said "Well, it would be good of us to help out our fellow Author, but I could still be riding high on winning that car" Obviously Henry hasn't yet told her the free car was a ruse for last year.

"Yeah" Everyone said nodding in agreement

"And if the world goes down the drain, there would be no one to read the stories we write or star in" Max added

"Yeah" Everyone said again

"And then there would be nothing left to review about" Amethyst added

"Yeah" Everyone said getting into it.

"And then we OC's won't get paid" Dark Emerl added

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted

"That's the selfish sprit!" DM77 said grinning and turns to MetalShadz and said "Shadz, what do you have to say?"

MetalShadz realized they all believed he was the real Shadz. He smirks and said with no effort to make it seem like he is Shadz "Risk Assessment Analysis indicates the probability of your success to be minimal, ensuring your failure and my victory."

Everyone first stares in horror as MetalShadz smirks but then they all cheer "YEAH!" which confuses MetalShadz, the only other person not to cheer was Soundwave who was confused on the way Shadz, or who he thought was Shadz, was acting.

DM77 then said "All right, if we're going to do this we're going to fight Science Fiction with Science...Science. Only those two doctors who were analyzing KT can tell us what's going on. Where are they?

"Um yeah about that" Henry said getting there attention

Amethyst said "They kind of got themselves arrested..."

"...by assaulting a federal agent..." Henry added

"...and a cop..." Amethyst said grinning a bit

"...who they stole his gun from..." Henry added

"...and used it against him..." Amethyst added

"...to steal a squad car..." Henry added. DM77 was following this all confused.

"...in exchange for..." Amethyst then said

"...an ice cream truck..." Henry added

"...and they high-tailed for Canada..." Amethyst added

"...where they were picked up my the Canadian Mounties..." Henry added

"...dressed as bears." Amethyst said finishing the story.

"There gonna be gone for a long time" Henry said smiling while Amethyst and Scar nod

"Wow, that's quite a routine you worked out there." DM77 said amazed

"Thanks" Henry said holding in laughter

"We worked on it in the car" Amethyst explained holding his laughter as well

"You did great" Scar told the two.

"Well that's just great" Billy said rolling his eyes and asked "Anyone else know a scintist crazy enough to know what's going?"

"Well Nefarious is off fighting this great evil he told me about last night" DM77 said "Soundwave can Shockwave tell us?"

"Negative Shockwave is busy doing projects for Megatron." Soundwave explained

"Is Megatron okay with you allying yourself with Earthlings?" Brass asked

"I'm currently on vacation so it's okay" Soundwave said

"Didn't think Decepticons took vacations" Crystal said

"What about Eggman?" Subuku suggested

Demon then screams out "EGGGMANNNN!" he then cries and Crystal pats him on the back

"What's with him?" Mafiafas asked tmp

"Eggman's base was wiped out by something and it's believed...Eggman was killed in the explosion" tmp explained.

After a while of thought Dark Emerl realizes something and asked "Master DM77, where did you get the teleport device, the one that brought us here?"

"Oh, I stole it" DM77 simply said

"From who?" Crystal asked concerned which makes DM77 begin to think.

* * *

Well thats the three chapters for today another one will be up tomorrow. See you then folks and I hope you like the bits I've added.

Cyber: Please read, review and no flames.


	11. Chapter 9: Cortex's Discovery

Well here it we find out what the Hole really is.

Brass: DM77 only owns his OC's and himself

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cortex's Discovery**

We come to a lab of the scientist who invented the teleporter that DM77 stole. He was a yellow short man with blue hair and beard and a N on his forehead, he was wearing white lab coat buttoned up with no sleeves, black under long sleeved shirt, pants and brown gloves and boots. He was Dr. Neo Cortex one of the only other scientists everyone knows.

Next to him was a floating red mask with no lower jaw and bones hanging from his horns. He was Uka Uka, Cortex's boss.

Both were facing our heroes who had teleported in. Cortex said to them "Well, well it's seems the Authors, OC's and a few MC's have come roost, eh? But what makes you think I want to help you in anyway at all?!"

"Oh come on Cortex" DM77's voice is heard on the phone Billy was holding up. Since his house arrest preventing him from leaving he's using billy's phone on speaker to listen on what everyone was saying and talk to them. He then said "You know as well as I do, your butt is on the line. If we don't stop this thing, it's going to be anarchy and chaos. The world will be turned upside-down"

"Yes which will make it more easy for me and Uka Uka to take over" Cortex declared.

"or it can turn you into something uglier then your mutants" Subuku pointed out.

"Good point" Cortex said and thinks

"Cortex! Your not seriously thinking of helping these people?!" Uka Uka said

"Come on Uka Uka, this thing might destroy the world." Crystal said and then added "and don't you always say that is your job"

"I guess your right" Uka Uka said after considering this thought "Very well, Cortex tell them what you found out."

"Of course" Cortex said and turns to his research and said "There is only one explanation for what's going on, and I think I've figured it out."

"That's good." tmp said relieved and asked "So what's with all these anomalies?"

"The answer is actually quite clear. We're dealing with..." Cortex then does a dramatic turn before saying "...a Plot Hole!"

Everyone including Uka Uka and excluding MetalShadz confused all said at the same time "A Plot Hole!" Charyb was constantly rubbing Emerl's chest and fawning over him.

"Cortex, what do you mean a Plot Hole?" DM77 asked

"I'm talking about a portal that shoots nothing but inconsistencies and mistakes" Cortex explained and then turns on a projector and everyone turns to see the projection with the space anomaly and a caption saying 'Plot Hole' underneath it. Cortex then said "Right is wrong. Wrong is right. Forwards is backwards, and backwards is forwards. It's a gateway to madness, and it's out of control"

"You sound a lot like Dr. Seuss there" Uka Uka pointed out

"Really? I wasn't trying to. Anyway as I was saying..." Cortex said. As he finishes explaining DM77 ponders this "Any outcome could occur, and anything that was impossible before is possible now"

"But what started this Plot Hole?" Demon asked curious

The slideshow changes to the final moments of the battle between Jar Jar and Gromgard. Cortex explained "Well you see...when Jar Jar's ring collided with Gromgard's Hand, the resulting explosion ripped a hole in the Space Story Arc Continuum." The slideshow changes to a space image and then hole is made in part of it and then it gets sevral red rings around it with the word bad pointed at it. It looks like a 2 year old did it. Cortex then continues to speak "thus, filling the Story Arc with all these pockets of chaos."

"Well, that's why we wouldn't notice all the PAINFULLY OBVIOUS inconsistencies around us." Amethyst said. He then turns to MetalShadz who he along with everyone else thinks is the real Shadz and said "Isn't that right Shadz?"

"Indeed" MetalShadz said still not disguising his voice. Amethyst failing to notice this turns back around and smiles.

Cortex turns the projector off and said "Yes, it also explains why Uka Uka's design now completely lacks a lower jaw, even through did have one back in his original design" Uka Uka just glares at him

"Wait, that was in the past" Monty said confused

"Oh Zonty, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally" Cortex said getting Monty's name wrong and then he explained "Time isn't a straight line. It's more like a series with it's episodes are released out of canon order: A wandering, meandering thing that goes in all direction. And if your very lucky, by the end you'll see some credits and maybe some Oompa Lumpas."

"Dr. Cortex, what's inside the Plot Hole? What's beyond the gateway of madness?" DM77 asked curious

"I don't know" Cortex said but then added "But what I do know is: if it isn't stopped soon, all logic and consistency will go right out the window. The world will turn on it's head, never able to recover. All will be lost"

Emerl then said while Charyb keeps rubbing his chest "Cortex, we don't have a lot of equipment on our side..." He puts Charybs hand down "Is there any chance we can borrow some of yours?" Charyb's hand returns to his chest and rubs it again.

"Ha! you delinquents already stole from me one time, and trust me when I say it will NEVER happen again" Cortex told our heroes.

Amethyst turns to Max and motions him to distract Cortex and Uka Uka. Max nods and goes to them and asked "Dr. Cortex, I'm curious. What does any of this have to do with Jar Jar and KT?"

"I'm actually curious about this too" Uka Uka said also falling for the distraction.

"Also use the explanation that would make you talk the longest please" Max said and snaps his fingers behind him. This makes all the Authors, OC's and MC's minus MetalShadz begin to steal stuff from Cortex's lab.

"Well, that is one of the great mysteries, isn't it? I dare say the greatest and most important mystery that remains to be solved." Cortex said and he picks up an eraser board with mathematical equation and it ends with the words 'CERTAIN DEATH!' he then continues to explain "Nobody knows what joins these seemingly separate things. But figure out how Jar Jar, KT and the Plot Hole are connected; and you may very well save us all. Fail..." He does a dramatic pause before finishing "...and it will be your doom. So are there any other questions I can help..." Both he and Uka Uka turn to see not only everyone is gone but also everything that could be taken was gone to. "SON OF A BANDICOOT!" Cortex cried out in annoyance.

"See Cortex, this is why you should have Mad Scientist Insurance" Uka Uka told him

"I know" Cortex said depressed and then added "They even took the novelty soda machine! Who does that?"

* * *

While Cortex replaces the things in his lab we'll be building our ship so we can travel into space. In the next chapter so see you then.

Brass: Please Read, Review and No Flames.


	12. Chapter 10: Building the Ship

Here is the next chapter also I'm sorry if the insults near end aren't good but I did my best. Also see if anyone can spot a internet meme in here.

Cyber: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 10: Building the Ship**

Back at DM77's house the authors, OC's and MC's begin to use the stuff they stole from Cortex to turn the house into a ship. Henry and Scar place keyboards onto a console, Nobodiez puts a flashing colors gem into a console to make it light up and then gives a thumbs up. One of DM77's chairs has been made to look like a captains chair with buttons on both sides of it. Billy fiddles with some binoculars that will be used to scan stuff in space and just shrugs.

Crystal attempts to adjust a plaque that reads 'USS Dovahkiin To boldly flee, till we get an arrow in the knee' but was having trouble. Amethyst looks around and then quickly stashes a soda in the fridge before walking away. Crystal now tries to hang the plaque on the wall in order to get it straight. DM77 was working on coloring in the buttons on the right arm (if your sitting on it) while Demon works on making it sure it's securely on, DM77 shoos Demon away as he was bothering him. Max nods approvingly at the ship. They all marvel at there work when they finish. The USS Dovahkiin on the outside it still looks like DM77's out only has two jet engines that look like dragon wings.

"Beautiful" DM77 says and wraps his arm around Max and said "Isn't it Max?"

"It makes me want to spit on us with loathing if I was someone else" Max said

"Thanks for sharing" DM77 said and takes his arm off him and said to everyone "Okay, let's get moving people."

"Wait, wait, wait. If we're going into space, I need the proper attire" Demon said and opens a bag and pulls up some large vulcan ears and he puts them on.

DM77 confused said "You know, you're turning into such a geek."

"I find that illogical" Demon said in the style of a vulcan.

"And that's why you're updatable" DM77 said and leaving Demon standing there his feeling hurt. He then said to the others "Okay everyone, to your posts." Everyone goes to there working station. DM77 sits in the chair while saying "By Akatosh, with a ship in my command and a crew to dispose of..."

"Don't you mean 'at your disposal'?" Crystal asked curious interrupting him

"Sure" DM77 said and finishes his previous sentence saying "Nothing can stop us!"

However DM77 said that too soon as a black car roles up DM77's drive way. It was the Majestic's car.

DM77 presses a button for the intercom and says "Engineering, how are we doing down there?"

Soundwave who is in charge of the engineering deck was down there, with Charmy and tmp by him, working on a console and he said to answer DM "The adaptive interface link is online, the impulse power is nominal, and the gravitronic positronic generator is about to reach its maximum. "

DM77 pauses a bit then said "...Come again?"

"We can lift off in five minutes" Soundwave told him

"All right" DM77 said finally getting it he claps his hands and said "Let's get ready to launch"

"Errr...DM" Crystal said worried, she got his attention and told him "Theere appear to be some angry men approaching from outside."

"Joseph Bertand's Militia?" DM77 asked

"Angrier" Crystal told him

DM77 looks at the scanner and sees Reginald and his Majestic agents outsidethe front door, the scanner was flashing the words 'Villians Detected.' Dm77 worried said "Scrap, we're not ready to go yet." He turns to Nobodiez and said "Nobodiez, stall them!" Nobodiez turns dramatically and goes to stall the villains.

We come outside where Reginald says to his men while looking at DM77's house (again like a Ghostbuster's character) "Knock this down, knock this all down"

"We can't, we don't have the battering ram" Majestic agent 2 told him.

"Use your foot" Reginald told him

"In these shoes?" Majestic agent 2 said and then added "These are M&S shoes"

"I don't care if there ASDA George shoes!" Reginald said getting annoyed

"You really should have called a SWAT team." Majestic agent 2 told him

Reginald sighs and tells them "Check the back" As his agents leave he knocks on the door hard.

Our heroes are doing some last minute check up on the ship's system's while the Majestic agents approach the back door. When they get there Nobodiez dressed in a black suit like them opens the door and says to them "I'm sorry, gentleman. This area is off limits."

"Says who?" Majestic agent 2 asked

"Section 14" Nobodiez said

"We're Section 14" Majestic agent 1 said

"Then you should know." Nobodiez said

Majestic agent 2 asked "What district are you from?"

"District...9" Nobodiez said struggling to keep the ruse

"That's a movie" Majestic agent 1 said

"42" Nobodiez said

"That's Tatooine!" Majestic agent 1 said

"So?" Nobodiez asked

"So your womp rat hunter living in a wretched hive of scum and villainy?" Majestic agent 2 asked

"You racist?" Nobodiez asked him

"Sir, get out the way" Majestic agent 1 ordered

"Look, look gentleman" Nobodiez said and reaches into his inside pocket and said as he pulls out what looks like a neurolyzer from MIB "All your questions will be answered if you look right here" He turns it on only for it to just make vibrating sounds

Majestic agent 1 looks at it and said "That's an electric toothbrush"

Struggling to think of anything else Nobodiez uses the electric toothbrush to knock both of them out. He then says "Pansies" Suddenly Reginald jumps in and points his umbrella gun at Nobodiez. He then said raising his hands "Thaaaaat's a gun disguised as an umbrella"

Reginald said as he walks part way inside "We're here to shut you down, ninja wannabe."

"I'm sorry" Nobodiez said stung by that comment and asked "What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Reginald said and added "I'm just saying you obviously wasn't clever enough to be a ninja so you got stuck with the lowest rank."

Nobodiez removes his glasses and puts them into his coat pocket and said "That's a joke on saying Samuri's and Ninjas are the same. I wouldn't go for those."

"Oh, is someone insecure on his choice of profession" Reginald said grinning "Maybe I should get you some Ninjago toys to make you feel better about your position."

"I really wouldn't be saying such things...if I were you" Nobodiez said trying to suppress the anger building up

"Maybe...just maybe...you should talk to the hand" Reginald said and holds his hand up "Cause the head doesn't have time to waste with you...ninja wannabe"

Nobodiez smiles as he twitches as he continues to hold down his anger through it seems he's losing control

* * *

Well what is going to happen next find out...soon as I'm updating another chapter today. Yes it's late, yes I could wait till morning but I only got a bit left of Part 2 to go so I may as well put it up now then wait.

Brass: That makes sense. Anyway plrease read, review and no flames.


	13. Chapter 11: A New Master

Here's the next chapter. I will upload the next one tomorrow of course. Whoops got to fly

Cyber: I will be motoring the stories progress here at the Autobot base so I'm taking over this area and the ending area. Arcee disclaimer please.

Arcee: Sure. DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Master**

DM77 was sitting on his chair bored as he waits for Nobodiez to return from distracting Reginald and his men, Amethyst was standing next to him with his arms cross. Getting impatient DM77 asked "What the abyss is taking him so long?"

"I'm okay" Nobodiez said arriving on the bridge. He was no longer wearing his black suit jacket and he was completely covered in blood from head to his waist and he was also carrying a decapitated hand. Naturally this got some shocked and freaked out faces. He however then said "So, apparently, KT is no longer on Earth. He's on a hidden base somewhere on Yavin 8. I think, that's the last thing Ponsonby's head said before I shoved it into a weed whacker." He gets a bit angry over the thought of the man who made fun of him but calms down and said "Anyway, we should be able to catch him if we leave now; so let's go" He then leaves to his station leaving DM77 and a few others speechless.

Henry comes up to DM77 and says to him while looking at Nobodiez "Looks like someone made fun of him being a samurai and thought that them and ninjas are the same again." DM77 nods in agreement to this.

"Nobodiez, great job back there" Demon said and goes to high five. Nobodiez does high five Demon with Reginald's hand as he walks past. We see on the back of his shirt is the words 'Help me' written in blood. Demon then sees that Nobodiez left the hand in his own and he screams "AH!" and throws it away.

DM77 eventually recovers from this shock and hits a button for the com and said "Engineering, let's get this show on the road"

Soundwave nods and turns to tmp and tells him "Give me 150 Rs and prepare for Warp boost"

"Aye-aye" tmp said and bends down and picks up a ring capsule and puts it into the engine with makes the sounds when Sonic pops the capsule and collects rings. On the ships power display it shows 150 CC's of power.

"But DM, won't this violate your house arrest?" Charmy asked concerned.

"Why would it? I'm not leaving the house" DM77 said grinning. He then looks ahead at Monty and said "Monty, take us out"

"Aye sir!" Monty said and raises a WII wheel and begins to steer.

The Dovahkiin lifts off of the ground and into the sky as everyone works at there stations. The ship then zooms up into space.

DM77 leans forward and said "Set a course of Yavin 8"

The ship makes it to space and keeps zooming off. A rescue mission and a goal to stop the Plot Hole has begun

* * *

We come to Nega-Bee's ship. One of the Mantel troopers on the bridge with Nega-Bee and working on a console gets something and says to Nega-Bee "Err sir, DM77 is no longer in Earth's atmosphere."

"What? Impossible!" Nega-Bee said shocked hearing the news, he thought his creator would be stuck on Earth thanks to his house arrest. "Where's Ponsonby? Put him on screen" He and his henchman look at the screen and are shocked and disturbed when they see what was left of Ponsonby when Nobodiez was done. Nega-Bee along with the Mantel troopers said "Oh! Primus!" Nega-Bee then ordered his men "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Oh, Alduin! No!" Mantal Trooper 2 said

"Where on Earth was his nose?" Mantel Trooper 1 asked disturbed

The image was then shut off. Nega-Bee recovered from it said "Them Authors, OC's and MC's are monsters! Everyone to your panels." He turns to face them and the giant view screen was behind him showing space. He then said to his men "Keep your eyes on every single one of Earth's radars. He is not going to escape me this time, you hear. Nothing gets past my cunning eye." As he does his speech the Dovahkiin flies by the view screen but Nega-Bee doesn't notice as he continues "You hear me, not one blasted thing DragonMaster77!" The Dovahkiin goes into warp speed and leaves, Nega-Bee hears this and turns around to see nothing. He guessed what happened and said after a long pause "...Right, how can this get any worse?"

Mantel Trooper 1 gets a communication and says t his boss "Sir, Rahgot would like to speak with you."

Nega-Bee's optics get wide and he says "Meep!"

We come to the communication room. Nega-bee had just finished explaining and Rahgot did not look happy, course you couldn't tell due to the mask but it is implied. Nega-Bee was kneeling and was trying to stop his hand shaking due to him being scared and nervous.

Finally Rahgot spoke and asked "DM77's gone?" Nega-Bee nods to this, Rahgot then asked "Ponsonby's dead?"

"Well not, uh-yeah" Nega-Bee said

"You oiling yourself with fear?" Rahgot asked him

"Surprisingly yes" Nega-Bee said in a squeaky voice very scared now.

"You have failed me for the last time, Nega-Bee!" Rahgot told his servant.

"Well, now if we're Empire, that's defiantly supposed to be my line" Nega-Bee pointed out

"Thus, I am sending you a new master. One that will keep you on...schedule" Rahgot said and smirks under his mask.

"My lord?" Nega-Bee asked confused only for Rahgot's image to dissovle leaving the Medabot OC confused. Suddenly the pod bay doors on the bridge open up. Nega-Bee goes to the bridge and waits as a robot resembling a jet enters coloured green, gray and black. He was Thrust former tactition of the Decepticons and Nega-Bee's new master it seems. Nega-Bee not knowing this asked "Pray, who the Dagon are you?"

"Bow before me!" Thrusts said as he raises his arms.

"Oh dear, seems his voice processor is different" Nega-Bee said and he said to Thrust while imitating his arms "Hello Bow, nice to meet you"

A villian has been taken out of our heroes quest but it seems a new one has come and taken his place. Our heroes have to be on there A-game if they want to survive this threat

* * *

Cyber: Wow, How will DM77 and co save KT? How will they survive the combined might of Nega-Bee and Thrust? How will they even stop the Plot Hole? Find out tomorrow.

Optimus: Why are you doing it like that?

Cyber: Not sure  
just felt like doing it since the ending was suspenceful

Optimus: I see.

Cyber: Anyway. Please read, review and no flames.


	14. Chapter 12: Dream Blueprints

Cyber: Short chapter I know but it's better then nothing also the introduction to several extra MC's

Ratchet: Soundwave's pets and a holographic Lynx AI?

Cyber: Yeah well we had to include Soundwave's minicons as he never goes anywhere without them and Nicole cause DM wanted her as the ships computer.

Ratchet: I guess that makes sense. DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dream Blueprints**

We see various blue symbols flashing looking like bits of a diagram for device of some sort, we then come to space and the clone trooper appears. He then says "See the dream! Build the dream!"

We come to Soundwave in engineering, startled as it appears he was day dreaming a bit and he was the one experiencing this dream. The Decepticon looks round and sees Dark Emerl, Subuku and Brass working on the consoles. Charyb walks by and bumps into Brass and said "Sorry, ugly" Brass glares at the gizoid in frustration. Soundwave unsure what had happened to him leaves the room.

Soundwave is now in the dining room sketching the 'dream' device. His minicon cassettes were out doing there own thing Rumble was supposed to keeping guard as part of security like his fellow cassette and brother Frenzy who was with him but the two got into an argument over the Dovahkiin's computer Nicole. Ravage was sleeping in the corner ignoring the argueing of the two brothers. Laserbeak was by his master watching him sketch.

Then AnimationNut enters yawning. She sees Soundwave and said "Oh, oh hey!"

Soundwave looks up and said "Greetings AnimationNut. What brings you up here?"

"Um, I was looking to get some more pens" Animation said and then asked "What are you doing up here?"

"I-I'm not sure" Soundwave said and pets Laserbeak as he explained "I had this odd vision in my brain circuits. I need to download this onto paper. It was like a voice was..."

"...talking to you?" Animation said interrupting him as if she knew what he was talking about.

Soundwave nods and he would have chuckled [But I don't want to break his character so he doesn't] he then continued saying "Affirmative, and it was giving me blueprints on building..."

"...building a machine." Animation said interrupting him again knowing what he was saying

The Decepticon and Author stare at each other and both begin to say a word each [first is Soundwave, then AnimationNut and repeat] "...But...you...only...got...half...of...it?"

Animation then places her piece of paper she had on the table and asked "Does your half look like my half?"

Soundwave looks at it and realizes something and picks up a ruler and folds the blank bit of his drawing over and removes it and gives it to Laserbeak to hold on to. He then does the same with Animation's drawing. He takes back his drawing and puts the two next to each other. It turns out they fit perfectly. Surprised by this Soundwave looks at Animation said "You had the same dream"

"Yeah" Animation said. Ravage raises his head and looks at them and Rumble and Frenzy stop arguing hearing this and are surprised and concerned.

"How is it possible we could have the same dream?" Soundwave asked confused

The Author and Decepticon look concerned along with Soundwave's minicon's. The two look at the blueprint drawing. Whatever gave them the visions obviously chose them to build the machine but why is unknown along with the purpose of the device. Of course they both agreed they had to build it to find out.

* * *

Cyber: Suspence full

Bulkhead: So what is the machine?

Cyber: Don't worry we'll find out more on it next chapter.

Arcee: Wait, wasn't there more minicons that Soundwave had

Cyber: Yeah but DM only decided to use the ones he knew more.

Arcee: Ah I see.

Optimus: Please Read, Review and no flames.


	15. Chapter 13: Demon's Vlog

Cyber: Well here's the next chapter. In this you should have the Cloverfield in your minds

Arcee: Camera shaking all over the place as the people try to escape a giant monster

Cyber: No just that the entire chapter is shown through a camera.

Arcee: Oh. DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 13: Demon's V-log**

We see some static and it clears with Demon on a video cam, in the bottom left corner it said 'Demonvision'. He then says to the camera "Hey everyone, Demon the Dark here. I thought that as long as we're going to the outskirts of the universe to fight an evil force stronger then me that could destroy all of humanity, I might as well make a V-log about it. Anyway, like I told you my name is Demon the Dark, the most logical crew member here" He points to his ears "and my camera man is one of my Iblis Knights." The knight waves his hand in front of the camera and then returns to filming his master. "and, uh, we found my creator DragonMaster77, who is still trying to get his ankle bracelet off."

He has his knight zoom in on DM77 who is sitting on chair with his pants leg that has the ankle bracelet up. Billy was holding his leg with one hand and a saw in the other. Apparently Billy convinced DM this was the only way. Monty and Dark Emerl watch this. DM77 uneasy about this asks "Okay, are you sure this isn't going to hurt?"

"Of course not" Billy said with fake sympathy

"Really? Cause it looks like it's going to hurt!" DM77 said still not convinced

Oh no, it'll be like ripping of a band-aid..." Billy said and added "...with a saw." He goes to begin cutting DM77's leg while the latter flinches"

Monty however intervenes and said "Wait a second, I think I might have a better idea"

The video camera cuts to DM77's ankle bracelet being teleported off with the beaming device. DM77 smiling said "Hmm, nice"

"Awww, but I can still cut your foot off right?" Billy asked disappointed. DM77 gives him a confused look and shakes his head.

"That was easy to do, but it is unknown where it was sent too" Soundwave said. Dark Emerl groans and everyone along with the camera look at him as he opens up his chest panel which contains circuits and heartless organs and he pulls out the Ankle bracelet. This disgusts him and Monty and Dark Emerl closes the panel.

Demon goes to Monty with his camera man and said "Hey, that was some good thinking circus demon."

"Oh thanks so much, I've been learning all sorts of sci-fi details" Monty said smiling and added "I figured since I'm the ships navigator, I'd learn from the expert."

"Oh, Buzz Lightyear?" Demon asked

"No" Monty said and he pulls out a book "The 'Tao Ta Kei'" He holds up the book and said "Now, if you don't mind, I'm on 'Chapter 3: Loving your joystick'" He opens up the book and finds something intriguing and holds it in the style of a double page spread you have to turn sideways, Billy and Dark Emerl look on bug eyed. Monty then said matching George Takei as best he could "Oh my!"

* * *

We get static and the camera is now on Henry and Scar the former holding a book. Demon then explained "As you can see, Henry the hyena has been teaching Scar the Scrapper the ways to be a great OC character."

"Yes. You see, Scar there's only one way to make a TV show great" Henry said to Scar.

"Good storyline?" Scar suggested

"Good looking girls, take a look at this for instance. This is a small project I'm working on" Henry said and shows him the book

"Those look like mutate dinosaurs...dressed in the syle of Stormtroopers...fighting an all female team of Power Rangers" Scar said describing what he sees in the book.

"It's an action adventure piece. I need a little something to fall back on once Fanfiction...takes it's course." Henry explained to him.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked concerned.

"Well..." Henry said and was about to begin when MetalShadz walks by them both muttering to himself.

Demon and his camera knight go to him and said "Hey, hey, hey, It's everyone's pal Shadz" MetalShadz turns to face them as Demon asked "Come on, Shadz. Say something crazy like this was a bad fanfic you were reading."

"Death is only a shadow of what awaits you" MetalShadz said and walks away

"Ha ha, always a funny guy" Demon said not seeing that Shadz wasn't Shadz.

* * *

Once again static and thew camera is now focused on Soundwave, AnimationNut and Soundwave's minicons are working on building the 'Dream' device. Also Soundwave was wearing the Geordi LeForge vizor for some reason. Also (for cuteness I guess) Ravage was lying next to AnimationNut with his head in her lap.

"Hey it's Soundwave and AnimationNut and Soundwave's pets" Demon said. Soundwave and Animation see him and wave

"We prefer the term loyal minicons" Frenzy said as Ravage growls at Demon

"Yeah, so you better respect us or you'll feel the rumble" Rumble tells him

"Whatever" Demon said and turns to Soundwave and Animation and asked "So what are you two working on?"

"Well, we both had the same dream like someone was telling us to build something; so we decided to literally start building it" AnimationNut explained

"Luckily the hot AI found some parts they needed to build it thanks to my charm" Rumble said

"No way, it was me!" Frenzy yelled as his brother.

"No me!" Rumble said the two began arguing again

"Geez, you two give it a rest" Nicole said and the two minicons stop arguing and gaze at her. Nicole then said "There was actually loads of spare parts even more then needed for this project"

"Okay then..,.Anyway, so you two had the same dream?" Demon said getting back to the subject

Soundwave lifts up his vizor and said "Affirmative, It was mostly of blueprints and this low-incorherent voice." He then puts the vizor back over his optics and keeps working.

"Yeah, it was like being in shop class with The Whisperer" Animation said

"Correct" Soundwave said nodding

"So, have you discovered what this thing does?" Demon asked as his camera knight reaches for the machine.

Soundwave said while Lazerbeak pecks the hand away and squawks angrily at the knight "Negative, we're still unsure on the purpose of this device but we determined it is meant to read or manipulate brain waves but as you can see we're still putting it together."

"Yeah, and it's funny, cause I'm not as good as Soundwave when it comes to technical..." Animation began saying but then there was a burst and the camera shakes. The camera goes back on Animation and we see her hair has turned from red to blue.

"Hey, Animation lady? You okay?" Frenzy asked concerned like everyone else

Animation then smiles and said "Sarah, is fine. Thank you!" She then begins rummaging through the parts

"Sarah?" Nicole said confused

"Why are we focusing on one project, when we can be working on sevral?" Animation said excited and then added unaware everyone around her was confused "'m gonna make an engine that not only works on water but also replicates it into 32 different flavors."

"AnimatonNut, are you are you okay at 100%?" Soundwave asked [Author Note: It's hard changing these sentences to fit Soundwave's mannerisms]

Animation takes Soundwave's visor and zaps it it with a nantie tool and says "Peew! Peew! Peew!" She then gives it back to Soundwave

Soundwave confused puts the vizor back on and said "Amazing, I can see so much better with this. I can even see through the wall and see..." Soundwave is taken aback and said "Nobodiez is watching My Little Pony?"

"And I'm proud of it!" Nobodiez called from the next room

"Oh, cold fusion" Animaton said and zaps another machine part with the tool "You are easy, peasy, lemon-squeezie" She then laughs as everyone stares at her confused.

* * *

Cyber: Wow...think I should make a poll and see who the people think is perfect for Nicole, Frenzy or Rumble

Arcee: I say neither.

Cyber: I'll do it. Just for fun and I doubt it will lead anywhere.

Arcee: Okay then

Cyber: (nods) Please Read, Review and No Flame's also vote on the new poll if you want.


	16. Chapter 14: Robot Partners in Evil

Cyber: Another short chapter I know but I promise they won't all be like this. In fact today is another update coming soon so be on the look out.

Bulkhead: DM77 only owns Nega-Bee in this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 14: Robot Partners in Evil**

We come to Nega-Bee's ship, Thrust has been updated on the current situation and learned what type of vessel the Authors, OC's and the MC's on board where using. He this and says as he stares at the view screen with Nega-Bee behind him with his arms folded "The Authors are quite adept. There homeowner strategy obviously puts them at quite a distant advantage. Yes! We need to fight fire with fire!" He turns to Nega-Bee and tells him "Nega-Bee, order your men to transform this ship into a house!"

"A what?" Nega-Bee asked in disbelief and confusion.

"A house" Thrust said and added "A fortress of solitude mighty enough to make even Megatron nervous on it's power."

Nega-Bee even more confused asked "But why?"

"The authors got it right" Thrust said and explained "They must make their work there home and there home their work. Transform this place at once."

"But that would take hundreds of hours and manpower we don't have" Nega-Bee told him

"Nonsense, it can be accomplished by a simple Transformers Armada transition" Thrust explained and said "Observe"

In the style of Transformers Armada along with music, Nega-Bee's face zooms out and turns round to show Thrusts and zooms back in. When we return we that Nega-Bee's ship has been transformed into a house.

"Wow! That was amazing" Nega-Bee said amazed as him and his new partner looked at the new bridge which it styled like Joey's apartment from when he moved out in to in Joey moves out.

"Indeed" Thrust said as the two turn to face the screen

"I really like the water feature on the table" Nega-Bee said and they look at the water feature on the table in question

"Yes it ties the room together, nicely" Thrust said

"But we're still are no where closer to catching the Authors, OC's and MC's" Nega-Bee said getting back to the main point.

"Relax, I've been working on a great tactical plan even as we speak" Thrust told him.

"Ha, ha, ha" Nega-Bee laughed and said "Well while think about your plan, I've already set mine into motion"

"Oh and what is this plan, cannon head?" Thrust asked

"Well, Admiral Squidhead, while you were off playing 60 minute makeover I've been busy inserting a traitor into DM77's ranks" Nega-Bee explained

"A traitor, by Primus you actually used your brain" Thrust said amazed while Nega-Bee smiles boastingly. Thrust then asked "and exactly who is this traitor?"

"Oh, I won't tell you who the traitor is or when he'll attack, but he's close, REAL CLOSE!" Nega-Bee boasts and began one of his speeches "My former master DM77 will DIE before these optics and he'll know, HE'LL KNOW it is I Admiral Florence Nega-Bee, who has brought upon his doom. Ha ha ha ha!" As Nega-Bee laughs Thrust attempts to hold in his chuckles. when Nega-Bee was done he notices and asked "What's so funny?"

"Florence? Your name is Florence?" Thrust asked still holding in his laughter

"It is a proud name. One that demands respect." Nega-Bee told him

"Maybe in a beauty shop" Thrust said letting out his laughter

"Shut up!" Nega-Bee told him annoyed at Thrusts mocking

"Oh, could you help me with my hair Florence" Thrust said in a girly voice

"SHUT UP!" Nega-Bee shouted more annoyed

Thrust then said in the girly voice "Oh everyone could you please flee? Flee in terror from the terrifying Florence" He then cracks up laughing.

Nega-Bee really angry now storms off and he shouts to Thrust "I hate this OC/MC partnership!"

Thrust goes to a computer and said as he laughs "Oh I'm so blogging about this!"

* * *

Arcee: I don't think DM77 and the others won't have to worry about those two too much

Cyber: (nods) Yeah but it's best if they keep on there toes after all they can still be dangerous

Arcee: I guess so

Cyber: Please read, review and no flames.


	17. Chapter 15: Night on the Dovahkiin

Cyber: Before this begins I like to point out this chapter involves DM77's views on a certain show Cartoon Network has approved and like to say this is his own few and he doesn't want to have complaints on hating it if you are fans of it he doesn't hate people who like this.

Arcee: Wow, why the caution?

Cyber: DM77 just doesn't want people to complain on his hatred of this youtube show turned TV show that he hasn't seen and he doesn't want too.

Arcee: I see.

Optimus: DM77 only owns himself, Scar and Monty in his chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Night on the Dovahkiin**

Back on the Dovahkiin, It was sleep time on the ship and since there weren't enough beds. many of the crew had to sleep on the bridge. This included DM77 who was sleeping on his command chair. DM77 adjusts himself and hits his right arm rest.

"Oxygen disabled" Nicole said. DM77 then adjusts himself again and hit his left arm rest and Nicole said "Oxygen enabled." DM77 adjusts again and hits his right arm rest again "Oxygen disabled" DM77 adjusts and after a brief pause hit his left arm rest again reliving Nicole who says "Oxygen enabled."

Somewhere nearby Brass was asleep and Emerl was sleeping next to her. He opens his optics and sits up and said to her "Uh, Ok Brass" Brass opens her eyes and looks ahead but she doesn't turn to him "I think it's time I tell you something I've been keeping secret for a while; I'm madly in love with you"

"NO!" Brass said quietly and sarcastically

"Yeah I know I've hidden it well" Emerl said to her

"Actually I think that was sarcasm" Subuku said overhearing them

"I second that" Mafiafas said

"Whatever I just felt it was time I let you know how I feel." Emerl said

"Well, that's good" Brass said and there was a brief silence

"So, um...Will you go on a date with me?" Emerl asked her

"Well you know Emerl, that is a tough question to think about" Brass told him

"Well if you need time to think about..." Emerl started to say

"No" Brass said bluntly and interrupting him

"Well that was quick" Emerl said upset

Brass turns over to face him and sits up and explained "Look, I'm sorry Emerl. I-I just don't feel right seeing someone who keeps his past hidden"

"Oh" Emerl said and looks away

"It's just..." Brass said and thinks on how to explain it without hurting him more "Well, you know it's hard to feel secure with someone who has all these secrets about him or her and doesn't trust you with knowing them. You know what I mean?"

Emerl was feeling very heart-brocken and said "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry I woke you."

"Really. I'm sorry" Brass said trying to cheer him up a bit

"Goodnight Brass" Emerl said and turns away and lies down. Brass sighs and lies back down.

As Emerl tries to settle in, Charyb settles down next to him and said "I, on the other hand, totally respect your need to keep your past a secret"

"What?" Emerl said after recovering from her sudden apperance.

"You just need someone to help lower your defenses" Charyb said and caresses his chest. "Someone to understand you. Someone who loves a project. Mystery is so hot" She then grabs his head and said "Oh Chaos! Let me fix you."

"Look, I'm flattered." Emerl said as he grabs her arms and holds her back as he added "Maybe even a little creeped out, but it's just a phase."

"A phase?" Charyb asked confused

Emerl then explained to her "You don't really like me, you just want to know about the stuff that happened after you, the other Gizoids and the Nocturmous tribe got sucked into that other dimension and before you got out in other words my past"

"You know what? I will prove to you that I love you more then any woman ever has or ever will or by Chaos, I will kill in the process" Charyb told him and stands up and leaves.

Before Emerl could go to sleep, Nobodiez lies down by him and told him "Listen Alpha. Can you take your love triangle outside?"

"I agree with that" Subuku said as Mafiafas nods.

"Outside is a cold heartless vacuum" Emerl told them

"Yeah and so is Brass it seems" Nobodiez said and he along with Subuku and Mafiafas go to sleep. Emerl sighs and closes his optics and falls back to sleep.

Charyb walks past DM77 as she leaves the bridge. DM77 lets his arm fall down as he sleeps and Nicole said as she shakes her head in her hand "Deploying all food rations"

We come down to Henry and Scar. The Unversed was still awake and said to his mentor "Hey, Henry."

"Yeah?" The hyena said and opens his eyes

"I was thinking about what you told Demon" Scar said and added "About the future. You really think our time is at it's end?"

Henry sighs and said "The world is changing, kid. The internet is changing. Even is we survive this witch hunt, we can't avoid the Thalmor forever."

"Yeah, I guess. But our masters are Fanfiction Authors, right? The world will always need Fanfiction and along with that OC's." Scar said

"Peaople say that; but in the end they go and watch the actual stories made by people who sometimes ruin the franchises or network" Henry explained and added "Just look at Cartoon Network"

"Sure there making shows that don't make sense and still make lots of money. So what? We've got something better" Scar said

"What's that?" Henry asked curious

"A family" Scar said and notices Henry giving him a strange look and he explained "A very dysfunctional family, but ... look at it this way. There are thousands or so of people or all around the world united by a few ethernet cables, a keyboard, and a hatred for the guy who approved giving the Annoying Orange it's own show. That's a beautiful thing"

"I suppose, who ever approved that is an idiot." Henry said nodding.

"Henry, promise me something" Scar said

Henry looks at the Scrapper and said "What?"

"Don't let it end this way. Not like this. Our creators have the right to show there own opinion in artwork and stories" Scar told him

Henry nods and said "True, true. I'll tell you what; you get my back and I'll get yours" He extends his hand

Scar takes his hand and shakes it and said "Deal"

Monty who was still awake reading his Takei books leers at them and said "That is so Takei" He then goes back to reading his book.

* * *

Meanwhile in space we come to an ARC-170 starfighter exiting hyperspace. It was piloted by the clone trooper from DM77, Soundwave and AnimationNut's dreams. The trooper sees his computer flashing and saying 'Target Acquired. Destination: Yavin 8' He then begins to pilot his ship there.

* * *

Cyber: (puts on an army helmet)

Bulkhead: Why you wearing that?

Cyber: Just being prepared you never know on these things when you voice your own opinion on something.

Ratchet: Please Read, Review and No flames. and for the allspark don't break anything I need all this stuff.

Cyber: I think they get it Ratchet.

Ratchet: They better


	18. Chapter 16: The Meeting

Cyber: Here's today's chapter where the bad stuff begins for our heroes

Optimus: That's not good

Cyber: Yeah. Anyway DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Meeting**

Later on board the Dovhakiin in the morning, Charyb was working on her laptop. Just then Charmy and Dark Emerl enter. Dark Emerl was yawning and Charyb was stretching. Dark Emerl sees Charyb and said "Hey Charyb"

Charmy sees her and asks "Are you chewing energon?"

"Hmm?" Charyb said turning to them, she was indeed chewing energon out of a bowl like it was cereal. She then explained as she turns back to her laptop "Oh, um, I was just up all night writing a very heart-felt emotional e-mail to, um, Emerl."

Dark Emerl looks over her shoulder and his optics go wide and he says "It's over 3 gigabytes!"

"Yeah, I'm having a real hard time sending it due to this lousy internet connection" Charyb said

AnimationNut pops up out of nowhere still with blue hair and said "That's cause Shadz was using the bandwidth all night long, hogging it like a bee" she skips out of the room while snorting like a pig."

"We'll see about that" Charyb said and gets up and shoves Dark Emerl out of the way as she heads for the internet room.

"I'll go with her" Charmy said and goes after her

When the two girls made to the door Charyb knocks on the door and said "Hey Shadz. Quit hogging all the bandwidth. Some of us have things to obsess..."

Charmy sees something on the floor and stops the Gizoid and points down. On the floor going into the room. The two open the door and enter and see the wire go under the bed and they go to it. As they stand on one side they see MetalShadz stand up holding n intercom and Gromgard's Hand.

MetalShadz says to the intercom "All right, I have it here. Now tell me the secret to it's power."

"Not yet" The voice of Nega-Bee came from the intercom "Lay low for now; and when the time is right, STRIKE! And then the galaxy will know the fearsome name of Florence Nega-Bee!"

"Florence?" Charmy whispered to Charyb who nods. However MetalShadz spots the author and OC. The two wave and rush for the door. MetalShadz however beats them to it and shuts the door and blocks it. He then holds up a drill and the two look scared as the robot double of Shadz advances to them.

Outside Dark Emerl approaches the door and knocks on it and said "Charmy, Charyb, Shadz. You know there's a meeting downstairs and..." He then hears mechanical sounds and the sound of Charmy and Charyb's screams. He gets a bit wide eyed on this and said "I'll leave you three alone to calm down" He then leaves the door.

We cut to downstairs where everyone was waiting. Henry and Scar were reading on Henry's show piece, Demon and Crystal were playing chess and Animation was still giddy Sarah. DM77 however was bored.

He then said "What the abyss is taking them so long?"

Soon Dark Emerl comes down still wide eyed and stands next to Max. Max looks at him and said "Dark Emerl, you look like you heard three people throw a tantrum over Sonic 06"

"How would you know?" Dark Emerl asked

"I'm a kid, we know" Max replied.

"Well are there coming?" DM77 asked in regards to Charmy, Charyb and Shadz

"I think it's best we don't disturb them now." Dark Emerl said

"What?" DM77 asked glaring

"Well you know how aggravating Sonic 06 is what with it being so glitchy and bad gameplay." Dark Emerl explained

DM77 nods understanding. "I see. Well I just want to be sure we're all clear on what the plan is before we begin."

"Yeah, get to Yavin 8, save KT, see what's up the hole and then have a Pinkie Pie party" Nobodiez said explaining the plan.

"I don't recall a Pinkie Pie party" DM77 said

"Are you saying we don't need a Pinkie Pie party?" Nobodiez asked

"Well I didn't say that, but..." DM77 began said

"Apologizes" a female mecanical voice said and everyone looks to see Charmy now looking like 7 of 9, Charyb with silver plate helmet with an antenna on her head along with MetalShadz as the stair way. Charmy was the one who spoke and she added "We were distracted"

"Well I'm glad you made it" DM77 said and asked "What were you doing anyway?"

"Counting the approximately four hundred and twenty five point six two billion stars that comprise this galaxy. " MetalShadz said. However Subuku and Brass don't buy it and eye them suspiciously.

Charyb then said also with a more robotic tone in her voice then normal "And using that number to estimate the travel time to Yavin"

"Yeah I'd say something like that as well if I lost 20 or so live at Sonic 06" tmp said to Amethyst who nods in agreement.

"Fine, Subuku fill them in, the rest of you back to your posts" DM said and gets out of his chair

Everyone leaves and Animation jumps around and said "Look everyone, I made a Thermal Detonator!"

"Oh goody let's play" Amethyst said excited.

"Go long Amethyst" Animation said and Amethyst goes to the far end of the room as Animation throws it to him. There is a small explosion heard as Subuku approaches Charmy and Charyb.

Subuku then begin to said "All right, uh Charmy, Charyb, we need to..."

Charmy and Charyb turn to her and the former interrupts and said "The carbon known as CharmyElectra and robot unit known as Charyb the gizoid are no longer void. I am 52-Pickup."

"and I am 7-Diner" Charyb said

Subuku stares at them confused and after a brief pause said "Um...okay...All right, the plan is that we approch..."

However before she could continue MetalShadz, Charmy and Charyb turn and leave. Monty apporches her and asked "Everything okay?"

"Does something seem odd to you seem odd about those three?" Subuku asked him

"Oh there just still annoyed about Sonic 06, just bask in there steaming anger towards it" Monty said and closes his eyes and smiles "Mmmmm!" Subuku is a bit disturbed about this

* * *

Bulkhead: Oh boy MetalShadz has assimilated Charmy and Charyb what is going to happen next.

Cyber: Your going to have to find out tomorrow Bulkhead

Arcee: Please read, review, suggest and no flames


	19. Chapter 17: Rescuing KT

Cyber: Well here it is the final part from the Part 3 video. Next will on Part 4. If I can manage I'll put another one up today if not expect two updates tomorrow.

Arcee: Well let's see what happens. DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rescuing KT**

We come to Nega-Bee's ship. The Mantel Troops were at there consoles. One of them turns to Nega-Bee and said "Admiral. DM77's ship is about to reach Yavin 8"

"Excellent!" Nega-Bee said grinning as he turns to the screen and began saying "Set a course for..."

"Set a course for the 8th moon of Yavin" Thrust interrupted as he came standing next to Nega-Bee.

"What are you doing?" Nega-Bee asked offended

"My ship, my rules" Thrust told his fellow Admiral

Nega-Bee glaring told him "It was my ship before you turned it into Better Homes and Gardens."

Rolling his optics Thrust ordered the Mantel Troops "Go to Yellow Alert"

"No. That's too soft." Nega-Bee said and orders the troops "Go to Magenta Alert"

"There's no such thing as Magenta Alert!" Thrust told him

"Yes there is" Nega-Bee said and explained "It's like an Orange Alert, but not quite a Red Alert."

"Is there an alert for an annoying bot who what shut the scrap up?" Thrust asked a bit annoyed

"Yes it's called Your Face Alert." Nega-Bee told him. This caused Thrust to smack on the back of Nega-Bee's head, Nega-Bee then shoots Thrust in the leg making him yelp. The two then begin to slap each other like silly. Nega-Bee said "Ow. Watch the horn canons." The Mantel Troops watching sigh and shake there heads embarrassed "Stop it. Not so rough."

* * *

We come to The Dovahkiin approaching Yavin. DM77 sits in his captains looking at the ships screen while Amethyst leans on the wall next to him. DM77 then said "There it is. Planet Yavin. And behind it; It's Eighth moon."

Crystal leans in and tells her creator "Actually that's Yavin 8 and the actual planet Yavin is behind it." DM77 turns to her. "You did study up on Star Wars right?"

"Uh Captain, I'm picking up life signs all over the planet." Nobodiez told DM77

"But that's impossible" DM77 said and explained "All known life forms are water based and Yavin 8 is a cold climate covered in snow and brown tundra. It always haas been since the Massassi went there for help in 3,997 BBY" He then turns to Crystal and gave a boastful look while Crystal rolls her eyes.

"Well that's what my scanners are saying" Nobodiez told him

"That is amazingly fascinating" Demon said smiling.

Nobodiez then said "I've also located the base where there most likely holding KT"

Amethyst then said to DM77 "Captain, as ships counselor, I must warn you; I'm sensing hostility from that moon."

DM77 sighs and then explains "Okay. First of all, just because you hung out for more than two seconds with those scientists on Earth doesn't make you ship's counselor. Second, being ship's counselor doesn't give you psychic powers like Counselor Troi."

"Don't doubt my powers!" Amethyst said and then added "I'm sensing cynicism"

"All right. If you're so psychic, Why don't you go down to the moon and locate KT with your 'psychic' powers?" DM77 asked him

Amethyst gets a bit worried and said "I'm sensing that's a bad idea"

"Get down there, Dionne Warwick." DM77 ordered and shove Amethyst away. He then points to Max and said "You too, Max. You said you were a doctor of sorts"

"Actually, I just said I watched a lot of Doctor Who" Max admitted.

"It's going to have to do" DM77 said and stands up "I, of course, will lead the away team..."

Billy comes over cross and interrupts saying "Oh no DM77! Not this time!"

"What do you mean?" DM77 asked confused

"There's no way I'm playing second banana to you." Billy told him

"You wanna do what to my banana?" DM77 asked more confused

"The way you treated CJZilla in your quest for the gauntlet. I'm not going that way. This time I'm in charge." Billy said

Demon comes over to Billy and said while putting his hand on his shoulder "Errr...Billy, that may not actually be a good idea."

"Why not?" Billy asked

"Well, look at what your wearing." Demon said pointing to the red shirt Billy was wearing under his jacket as opposed to his usual blue.

"Yeah, so?" Billy asked not getting it.

Demon then struggles to actually say it "Well it's just...the guys in the red shirts, they tend...to be..."

"To be captain, yeah!" Billy said

"Well maybe in Next Gen, but back in the classic series..." Demon began saying

"Oh, SHUT UP TRISTAN!" Billy said hearing enough and says to the rest of the crew "Now, as Lord Commander High Crown Captain, I'm demoting you all the Petty Officers." He then turns to DM77 and asked "Any problem with that?"

DM77, after a pause, scoffs and said "It's your funeral, Captain Crunch."

"All right, I'm in charge. Max, Amethyst, you're with me" Billy said. He leaves to engineering followed by Max and Amethyst.

Demon cross said "Did that mortal who I'm adding to my 'must die' list, just call me Tristan?"

* * *

Back at Nega-Bee's ship the Mantel Trooper reports "Sir, the author reports have just reached Yavin 8"

We see Thrust pushing Nega-Bee's face into the couch. Thrust then said to the troopers "Excellent. Go to Red Alert"

"Magenta!" Nega-Bee cried his face still in the couch

"Shut up!" Thrust told him and keeps stuffing his face into the couch.

* * *

We come to a room of the enemy base on Yavin 8 where the box KT is in is located. Soon Billy, Amethyst and Max beam in. Amethyst is doing a Charlie's Angels pose (the one holding the gun on the logo), Billy was holding his fists up and Max who was now dressed as the Tenth Doctor (minus the trench coat) is covering his head.

Billy then said while acting overconfident about being in charge said "Alright, as your newly elected supreme squad leader, I say we split up. Now this may take a few hours..."

"Hey, uh, Billy?" Amethyst said interrupting and whistles as he motions to the box behind them.

"Huh. That works" Billy said

The three then pick of the box, open it and shake it until KT falls out unconscious, they drop the box and go over to him. Amethyst puts his hand onto his arm and said "I sense very little life in him."

"Stand back. I'm apparently a doctor." Max said and Billy and Amethyst step back while Max checks his own pulse while touch KT's shoulder. After a while he says "He's dead"

Suddenly KT twitches and then three jump in shock. Amethyst in disbelief said to Max "I thought you said he was dead"

"He's dead to me. As are you" Max told him

"Oh" Amethyst said

* * *

Back onboard The Dovahkiin, DM77 was trying to contact the away team. He said into his intercom "Billy, Max, Amethyst; Come in"

"Sir, we've lost contact" Demon tells DM

"Oh, that's just perfect" DM77 said annoyed

* * *

Back in the enemy base, Amethyst was trying to calm an awakened KT down. He said "KT, KT, Just relax. You have shipping and handling sickness."

"I can't see" KT said distraught with his eyes closed

"Why don't you try opening your eyes" Amethyst told him

KT does and sees them and said "Oh, hey!"

"Are you alright?" Amethyst asked

"I don't know. My mind's been feeling really crowded lately" KT said them them

"You have Jar Jar's character inside your brain" Amethyst told him

"That weird fish-looking, son of a Quark! It's his revenge for all those impressions I did of him" KT said shocked. He then turns to look to the left and said in Jar Jar's voice "Those were awful impressions." He then turned to look the other way and said in his voice "Shut up!" He turned again and said in Jar Jar's voice "Yousa shut up!" He turned again and said in his voice "Shut up!" Confused by this Amethyst looks at Max who shrugs also confused.

* * *

Back on The Dovahkiin, Nobodiez gets something and turns and said "Captain, incoming ship. Apparently it's another house."

"What? On screen" DM77 said. The view screen comes on with another house floating through space, little do these Authors, OCs and MCs know it is Thrust and Nega-Bee's mansion

* * *

Cyber: To Be continued.

Ratchet: Why did you say that?

Cyber: Well if there was any spot for that, this would be it.

Ratchet: Seems redundant don't you think

Cyber: (Shrugs)

Optimus: Please Read, Review and No Flames.


	20. Chapter 18: Tricking the Authors

Cyber: Well here is the first of two updates.

Arcee: Today is also the day for the final part of the actual To Boldly Flee

Cyber: Indeed, can't wait

Optimus: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tricking the Authors**

On board the Dovahkiin, DM77 after getting over the surprise that there is another house in space said "Demon, report!"

Demon nods and said "Uh, three-bedroom, two door garage, siding could use a bit of work..."

"I don't mean what the house is, I mean who's on it?" Dm77 said interrupting

"Oh, um, yeah, um..." Demon said embarrassed and checks his scanner.

* * *

On board Nega-Bee and Thrust's ship, one of the Mantel Troopers turns to Nega-Bee and tells him "Sir, DM77's ship is requesting contact"

"Let them eat static" Nega-Bee said smirking. The trooper nods.

Back on The Dovahkiin, Demon turns to DM77 and said "Sir, all I'm getting is static."

DM77 worried said "Go to Spoiler Alert!" The siren for Spoiler Alert goes off and it also said 'Plug Ears. Close Eyes'

"Should I arm the photon flame shells?" Henry asked and he then turned to Scar and said "It's so cool that we have that"

"Yeah!" Scar said smiling

"Not yet" DM77 told him he wanted to see how this plays out

Back on the villains vessel, The Mantel Trooper turns and said "They still haven't raised there shields, sir?"

* * *

"Of course. We are one beg happy home-owners association" Nega-Bee said smirking and began saying as he stares at The Dovahkiin in the view screen "Ah, DragonMaster77, my old master. Have you not heard the old Omega World proverb that says revenge is a dish best served luke-warm with a side of Energon cubes and that bacta that gets some skin on top that gets stuck in your mouth piece" As Nega-Bee continues Thrust looks at him confused "Well, it's very luke-warm with a side of Energon cubes and that bacta that gets some skin on top that gets stuck in your mouth piece" He whispers the last part "In spaaaaaaace!" He notices Thrust's confused looks and said "Oh, shoot me. It's fun"

* * *

We come to the Enemy base where the away team is. Billy and Max were picking KT up and putting his arms around there shoulders as they were preparing to leave. Billy said to KT "All right, let's get you out of here." They begin to walk foward

"Ahem!" A voice in front of them said. They stop and look ahead to see Three Mantel Troopers pointing guns at them.

Billy, KT and Max turn and look at Amethyst. Amethyst remembering said "Oh, um, I'm sensing impending danger." Annoyed Max smacks him on the back of the head.

* * *

On the Dovahkiin, MetalShadz and Charmy/52-Pickup look at Charyb/7-Diner as she inconspicuously places her hands on a device.

* * *

Back on the villain's ship a skeptical Thrust asks Nega-Bee "Are you positive this is going to work?"

"You give these authors and there creations too much credit. There not that smart" Nega-Bee told his partner "There just a bunch of people who use there imaginations to think up stories. Watch this"

* * *

Back on the Dovahkiin, Demon gets a transmission and said to DM77 "Sir, incoming transmission from the mystery house. They say there hosts"

"What? From where?" DM77 asked surprised

"From...Total Drama" Demon told him surprised

"What?" DM77 asked also surprised

* * *

On board the villains ship Thrust was shaking his head in her hand as Nega-Bee said in the best voice of Chris McLean "Hello! This is Chris McLean. We are in dire need of...um some sugar, and we were wondering if we can borrow some of yours."

* * *

"What are you doing out in space?" Nobodiez asked

"Oh it's...uh a very special series of Total Drama. Isn't that right...Chef?" Nega-Bee said and motions Thrust to play along.

Thrust is at first hesitant but eventually gives in and said in his best impression "That's right Chris. Now where's my paycheck!"

Crystal leans to DM77 and tells him "If we give them the sugar, we'll have to lower our shields"

"Oh come on. Lend us a cup, and I'll guarantee to give you a stake in the shows funds" Nega-Bee said to them in his Chris voice.

"Oh, that sounds good" Monty said smiling

DM77 wasn't fully convinced and said "Demon?"

"Scanning" Demon said and looks at the scanner and said "There sucrose levels are normal."

"I don't buy it" Nobodiez told DM77

"Oh just give us the sugar, you little pieces of scrap, or I'll blast you into a millions pieces and turn you into glass using Sweet Tooth's furnace!" Thrust yelled getting impatient and annoyed

"Oh that does sound like Chef" Demon said

"Yeah we better do as he said" Nobodiez said now believing it.

"All right." DM77 said now convinced and ordered "Put some sugar into the laser banks and fire it over"

Crystal told him while clenching her teeth "But then our lasers will be useless!"

"You want to mess with the tough ex-milatary guy now a chef?" DM77 told her and then said "Lower our shields"

* * *

In Engineering, Charyb/7-diner and Brass stare at each other suspiciously. While Charyb/7-Diner turns the dials on a device, Brass motions tmp to come to her and asked "Does that look suspicious to you?"

tmp looks at MetalShadz and said "Oh, no he always looks like that" Brass couldn't believe what she had heard from him.

* * *

Back on the villains ship, the Mantel Trooper turns and said "Sir, they are lowering there shields"

Nega-Bee smirking said "Raise ours"

* * *

On the Dovahkiin, Nobodiez shocked said to DM77 "There shields are raising!"

"That lying jerk!" DM77 said and ordered Henry "Fire flame shell torpedos!"

"I can't!" Henry said

"What?" DM77 asked shocked

"The torpedos are down" Henry explains

"Lasers" DM77 ordered

"You turned them into PIXIE STICKS!" Henry yells at him

"Raise shields!" DM77 ordered

"Too late" Crystal told him

* * *

"FIRE!" Nega-Bee ordered his men. There mansion fires it's lasers at the Dovahkiin, which carves on the outside panels. Inside the ship everyone shakes around. Demon screams in terror while Animation laughs gleefully as she spins with Ravage. Nega-Bee laughs while Thrust smirks. Nega-Bee said "Ah, ha, ha! Stupid Alpha Worlders!

* * *

"Report!" DM77 ordered Nobodiez after everyone recovered

"Weapons offline!" Nobodiez said and checks the console "Shields are down!" He checks again and said "And we lost The Hub channel!"

"Damn!" DM77 said pounding his fist

"I know, I wanted to see Transformers Prime too" Nobodiez told him

"Henry the Hyena, can we fire back?" DM77 asked

Henry checks and said "Um, according to this red light that means 'no' umm...no"

DM77 presses the intercom button and said "Engineering?"

"This is Frenzy, Soundwave can't respond right now because the engines explode. Please leave a message after the agonizing painful scream" The voice of Frenzy said and it was followed by a scream.

"Monty, you're the navigator! Do something!" DM77 told the circus shadow demon.

"Well if Star Fox taught me anything, it's...'Do a barrel roll'" Monty said thing and the proceeds to do one and everyone screams

Once the barrel roll stops, DM points at Monty and told him "Don't ever do that again!" He looks at Nobodiez who was recovering from the barrel roll and said "Report!"

"I'm nauseous, Captain." Nobodiez told him and collapses on the floor.

Demon picks u a transmission and said "Sir, the enemy wishes to discuss the terms of our surrender"

Everyone gets concerned over this. What could they possibly want that they'd attack them. Whatever it is they'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Cyber: Well next time will be soon so keep your eyes peeled

Bulkhead: Read, Review and No Flames please


	21. Chapter 19: Negotiations and Plans

Cyber: Well here is the last chapter for today. Now we're going to wait for the release of the final part today.

Ratchet: Let me guess if it is good you'll do another double update tomorrow?

Cyber: Maybe. Anyway DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 19: Negotiations and Plans**

Things where bad for our heroes. There ship was disabled, the enemy now wanted to negotiate there surrender and unknown to them the away team on the rescue mission had been captured.

DM77 hesitantly said to Demon "On screen" The screen came on showing Thrust who gives a smirking look to our heroes. Dm77 surprised by this stands up and walks forward a bit and said "Thrust!"

Thrust grins more and was about to say something. However Nega-Bee is heard saying off screen "No, no, no!" He came onto the screen and pushes Thrust aside while saying to him "I told you before. This is my show. My show!" Thrust wasn't amused through this all thing.

"You?" DM77 said surprised his first OC was behind this attack on them and able to trick them.

"So DM! You remember me." Nega-Bee said smiling "I can't help but feel touched."

"Mega-Dee?" DM77 asked forgetting Nega-Bee's name again

"NEGA-BEE! OH MY UNICRON! I TALKED TO YOU BACK IN CHAPTER 2!" Nega-Bee yelled annoyed and also breaking the fourth wall.

"Digga-Tee, what is the purpose of this attack?" DM77 asked deciding to get to buisness.

"Ha. Methinks the lady doth digest too much! Ha ha!" Nega-Bee said attempting to quote Shakespeare.

Thrust notes the mistakes and said to him while glaring "That's 'protest' you dumb-bot! Your Shakespeare is terrible"

"Shut it, conehead!" Nega-Bee told him

DM77 sighs, he couldn't belive he fell for there trick despite both of them look like there idiots at the moment. He then said "What do you want?"

"We wish for you to beam aboard our ship and face the wrath of Thrust" Thrust told DM77. He gets bumped by Nega-Bee. Thrust rolls his optics and added "And Nega-Bee"

"But mostly Nega-Bee!" Nega-Bee said to DM77

"And if I refuse?" DM77 asked

Nega-Bee then tells him while grinning evilly "Then you can say goodbye to one of your Author or OC friends down below."

DM77 smirks and said "Ha, like they would be stupid enough to..."

He gets interrupted by a communication by Amethyst who says "DM, uh..." As soon as he started, DM77 grimaces. We see Amethyst with the others still at gunpoint by the Mantel Troopers. Amethyst continues to talk "We kinda, sorta got ourselves captured. But don't worry, I'll use my psychic abilities to control them." He attempts to do this by raising his hand, however all this achives it one of the troopers smacking it with his gun making Amethyst yelp "Ah!" He retracts his hand.

Back on the Dovahkiin and DM77 said to Nega-Bee "Listen Tega-Ree! You can't be serious"

"Oh but I am." Nega-Bee said smirking and added "And to show you just how serious my intentions are, I will now kill one of the hostages."

"Wait. You sure you don't want to haggle first?" DM77 asked wanting to stop him.

"Trooper" Nega-Bee said to one of the Mantel Troopers guarding the prisoners on the planet "Kill one of them. I don't care which be it Author or OC."

* * *

One of the Mantel Troopers pulls out a knife. KT, Max and Amethyst back away from Billy who they knew was the one the trooper picked to kill given the fact he was wearing a red shirt.

Billy knowing this as well sarcastically said "Gee, thanks for sending me to the slaughter guys!" The trooper jumps him and Billy screams as the guard repeatedly stabs him (thankfully we don't see Billy's body during these stabbing sequence at all) "Oh Ah. Ah. Ah" blood flies everywhere and his friends grimace and look away. The guard finishes and begins to stand up believing Billy to be dead.

However Billy coughs and said "Oh, why would you do that?" The trooper returns to stabbing him while the others look on in surprise, confusion and awkwardness. There was more groaning and coughing.

Soon the trooper stops and stands up and prepares to walk away but Billy then said "Oh, that hurts so much!" The trooper couldn't believe it and goes back to stabbing him and Billy cries out "Oh not again" The other three watch in confusion twice stabbing they understand but three stabbing needing to die was just confusing. "Oh, that wasn't so bad." Billy said and the trooper gives him a mighty stab "Ow!"

The trooper then stands and wipes the brow of his yellow faceplate of his helmet and pants Billy then said "I think I'll be alright, though" The trooper and everyone else sigh in annoyance as this was getting silly, the trooper goes back to stabbing him faster and harder.

When he stops he stands and Billy said "Yeah. I'm dead. Go away." The trooper sighs and glares down at Billy. Billy then said " shouldn't have said that, should I?" The trooper then returns to stabbing him.

* * *

Back on the Dovahkiin, wanting to know what's happening DM77 asked "Amethyst! Max! Billy! What's happening?"

Max gets on the communicator and said "Sir, Billy is..." There was another stabbing sound and the sound of Billy's last breath and Max nods and said "Thankfully dead."

DM77 took this news in shock and sits on the floor by his chair and said "You Mantel jerk. You killed my flunky! Oh, you Mantel jerks! You killed my flunky."

"You were saying?" A voice said and DM77 looks up to see Billy alive and well on the ship.

"Billy?" DM77 said and stands up and asked "What are you doing here?"

Billy grins and explains "I'm a red shirt; every time one dies, another one always comes back."

Everyone understands and DM77 nods and said "Oh, that actually explains a lot."

"There are other hostages, DM77!" Nega-Bee said to him and added "Some, not so easy to resurrect. Do you want them to die, too?"

"All right. All right. Just give me a minute to inform my crew" DM77 said to his first OC.

"I'll give you 60 seconds for you and your valiant crew." Nega-Bee said

Thrust glares at Nega-Bee and said "Yeah, that's a minute!"

"Yeah, that's a minute!" Nega-Bee said in a mocking voice of Thrust and said in his normal voice "That's what you sound like, you know!" He then goes into one of his speeches saying "But never you mind, for whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the dings and vowels against the Wheel of Fortune or to take arms against..."

DM77 rolling his eyes said "Geez, someone mute him please."

"...Jeopardy" Nega-Bee said before he is put on mute, no one can hear him, except for Thrust, Thankfully Nega-Bee fails to notice as he continues.

Nobodiez and Demon approach DM77 and thew former said "Well, you heard the robot. Get over there, pal."

Crystal and Henry grab DM77's arms but DM said "Hey, hey, hey" He manages to shake them off and said "There's no way we're doing that!"

"Well what are we doing?" Nobodiez asked

DM77 looks at Demon and asked "Demon, what do we know about the Mantel Trooper Corps: Standard troopers?"

"Well according to the Tourchwood files on Earth made military divisions, they are highly specialized"

"Meaning?" DM77 asked

"Well, logically, no one knows how to do anything except their own job." Demon told him

"So there tactical weapons officer..." Henry began thinking

"...can only fire the weapons." Nobodiez said finishing Henry's thought

"And no one else can" Crystal added.

DM77 grins having a plan and said "Engineering, does the transporter still work?"

We see Soundwave and tmp in Engineering and Soundwave said "Affirmative, but unfortunately it is badly damaged, I have Rumble and Frenzy working on the circuits but for now I can only put rough coordinates in, and we can only beam in two at a time right now."

DM77 then asked "tmp, would you like to shoot something?"

tmp looks at Soundwave then up and said grinning a bit "Why yes, DM, yes I would"

"Good. I have a plan, Let me get my battle armor on." DM77 said

"You mean the Ebony one?" Demon asked

"No, something more commandoish" DM77 told him

"You mean?" Crystal asked guessing it

"That's right! Meet me in Engineering" DM77 said and was about to leave

Animation, still as Sarah, however stopped him saying "Wait, DM!" DM77 stops to listen to her "I have invented these: power enhancing energy gloves. They increase your body strength by 12 hundred percent. I shall now demonstrate on...Demon." Demon was shocked when he heard his name but didn't have time to react as Animation punches him, blasting him into the wall. His knight goes to get him out of the wall.

DM77 surprised and impressed nods and said "Okay, I think I like this crazy Animation!" He takes the gloves and said "tmp, meet me in Engineering. Everyone else..." he motions to the screen and said "Act like your still listening to what he's saying" He leaves the bridge to get ready.

Nega-Bee is un-muted and he is heard saying "...to sleep, perchance to cream! Aye, there's the tub."

Back on Yavin 8 the remaining members of the away team and KT were looking worried as they still face the Mantel Troopers

* * *

Arcee: They have the plan but will they be able to save the others.

Cyber: You'll have to wait and see.

Ratchet: Read, review an no flames please


	22. Chapter 20: Rescuing the Rescue team

Cyber: I'd like to apologize from the lateness of this, the writor was struggling to come up with what to do after he heard about the fate on the series Nostalgia Critic. He is planningto possibly add in an extra chapter at the end of this story. What do you guys think? Put your answers in your reviews please

Arcee: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 20: Rescuing the Rescue team**

In Engineering Soundwave was typing in the coordinates into the transporter console. He looks at DM77 and tmp who were standing ready to be beamed but not in view and said "Are you two ready?"

"Ready" Both DM77 and tmp said.

"Energizing" Soundwave said and begins the teleport process

* * *

We come to the screen of the Dovahkiin showing the bridge of Nega-Bee and Thrust's ship. Nega-Bee was still going on with his speech "...and the play's the thing, wherein I tickle the foot of the Zombiebot King and..."

He stops when he and Thrust hear the transporter sound and turn to the Mantel Troopers as tmp then appears in between the two troopers. tmp then asks while pointing to the two Mantel Troopers "Excuse me! Which one of you is the tactical weapons officer?" Nega-Bee, Thrust and the trooper on tmp's right point to the trooper on his left. tmp pulls out his gun and shoots that trooper in the head making him fall on the floor dead and he holsters the gun and grins as he is beamed out leaving the three remaining people on the bridge confused.

* * *

Meanwhile on the base on Yavin 8 where the away team are still held hostage. Suddenly the sound of the transporter is heard the Mantel Troopers look behind them to see DM77 standing there dressed like Delta 07 Sev. He then raises his blaster and said in a voice close to matching Sev's that he could "We never leave a man behind" He then begins firing wildly killing the Mantel Troopers and conveniently missing Amethyst, KT and Max. Once the troopers were dead DM continues to shoot there bodies until he eventually stops.

"Was that necessary?" Amethyst asked in regard to shooting the bodies when they were dead.

DM77 then said in the Sev voice "Rule 17: Always make sure there dead"

* * *

Back on the villain's ship, Thrust recovers from the confusion and asked Nega-Bee "What the scrap just happened?"

"He just shot our tactical officer" Nega-Bee told him

"Well get another one" Thrust ordered him

"We don't have another one" Nega-Bee explained

"What?" Thrust said shocked

"Well if we had one why would we need another one?" Nega-Bee said and the two villians stare at each other annoyed.

* * *

Back with DM77, Amethyst, Max and KT. DM77 presses the part of his helmet to communicate and said "Soundwave, I'm sending you their coordinates. Beam them out and then me."

"Well this was fun" Max said and he along with KT and Amethyst were beamed out.

* * *

Back on the villian's ship the two admirals were still arguing. Thrust then said to Nega-Bee "Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well you're the great military tactician. You think of something." Nega-Bee told him

"Well, the more we stand here talking about it, the more we give them a chance to think of something. " Thrust told them. Soon the two realize something and turn to see the onscreen communication was still on and the Authors, OC's and MC's were still listening in. Nega-Bee motions for the communication to be cut

Crystal then takes charge and said to her left "Alright, this side get all weapons back online." She then motions to her right "This side, try and get in contact with DM77"

Billy however interrupts and said "Wait a minute I'm in command here. Everyone, do as she says"

Nega-Bee points to the remaining Mantel Trooper on the bridge and tells him "You have five minutes to find someone who understands our weaponry."

"Or at the very least, get us the ships owner manual" Thrust added

* * *

Back on Yavin 8 base, DM77 turns to see three more Mantel Troopers have arrived and are firing at him DM77 back away and fires back away. He blocks some with his shoulder pads but one of them shoots his helmet. He fires some more and hides behind a box and gets on the comm and said "Soundwave! Where's that darn beaming?"

We come to the Engineering where Soundwave was working on the console while Animation, tmp, Dark Emerl and Demon were looking over his shoulders. Soundwave then said "I apologize DM77, the teleporter has a high energy bearable matrix."

DM77 confused asked "What does that mean?"

Frenzy gets on and said "It means IT WON'T WORK!"

"Well make it work dammit!" DM77 said and goes back to shooting at the three troopers.

"Okay, I think this will work, energizing" Soundwave said

"Ha ha!" DM77 cheered and stands up and says to the troopers "Now you see me, now you don't!" The troopers watch as nothing happens. DM77 realizing this shoots the trooper in the middle who falls over dead. The remaining two fire back and DM77 gets back behind the box and yells into his comm "SOUNDWAVE!"

"Okay, this time I'm more positive we've figured out the problem" Soundwave said

"Try it now" Rumble said

This time DM77 is successfully teleported out but to where

* * *

Cyber: Next chapter is coming tomorrow so for now, please read, review and no flames


	23. Chapter 21: Teleport Leap

Cyber: Well here is the next chapter sorry for the delay. Anyway enjoy

Ratchet: DM77 only owns himself and his characters.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Teleport Leap**

It was now a race between the two ships, our heroes managed to rescue the away team with KT and neutralized Nega-Bee and Thrust's tactical weapons officer so now there focus was to get the weapons back online while also getting DM77 back safe and sound, while the villains were occupied with getting a new tactical officer.

On the villains ship, Nega-Bee points to a Mantel Trooper who arrives along with another and asked "You there. Report."

The Mantel Trooper said and motions to the one next to him "Well, this guy used to throw cherry bombs down the toilet."

"Congratulations, you're our new tactical officer." Nega-Bee shaking the Troopers hand. He then turns around and asked "Thrust, how's that programing coming?"

Thrust was reading a book out loud as he said "Congratulations on purchasing your new Illunium 36 Explosive Space Modulator. We're glad you had the..."

Annoyed Nega-Bee goes to up to him and rips out the page and throws it on the ground as he said to him "Don't read the first page. It's filler!"

Thrust then begins to read the next page "After completing the parts of page one, you will next need to..."

"Oh, Unicron dammit!" Nega-Bee said and both of them go dow to retrieve the first page.

* * *

Meanwhile, DM77 was teleported to a field on Yavin 8, after looking around he gets on the his comm link and said "Still not the ship!"

In Engineering, where Soundwave was working the transporter console with his minicons while Animation, tmp, Dark Emerl and Demon were watching over his shoulder. tmp then said to DM77 on the communicator "You're outside the building DM, it's okay. The scanners say there are no Mantel Troopers out there." On the planet some troopers start firing at DM77 and DM retaliates. tmp hearing the shots realizes and said while smiling "Oh, wait. The red dots are them, and the green dot is you. Oh, there are a ton of guards out there. lots." More troopers come out of the fields and DM77 fires wildly at them "Oh, look, there's more of them. The screen looks like a cherry pie. " tmp said still smiling which was not helping DM in the slightest who was running away as he fired at the troopers as well.

On the Dovahkiin's main deck, Crystal had taken charge and approches Henry and asked "Henry the Hyena, how are those weapons coming?"

"Well, the coffee maker's working." Henry told her and added "We can always scold there faces with it"

Crystal turns around and said "Billy, suggestions?"

Billy was standing by a wall and said "Oh, now someone wants advise from the red shirt, huh? Well..." Before he could make his suggestion lighting from out of no where, strikes down on him and he explodes and makes everyone jump.

Crystal a bit surprised by this shrugs and says "Clean up!" she then goes to help the others out.

* * *

Back on the villains spaceship Nega-Bee and Thrust were flipping through the manual frantically. Thrust then came annoyed said "Oh this is taking too long" He throws the book on the ground and orders one of the troopers "Put on the video tutorial." The trooper does so but Thrust's optics go wide as he said "No, no, you got it in Japanese!"

One the view screen was the guide to the weapons systems the announcer was speaking in Japanese and the graphics were Japanese as well.

Nega-Bee not understanding said "Aiiiya!"

"Find someone who speaks Japanese!" Thrust orders the troopers.

* * *

Back on Yavin 8, the Mantel Troopers were still shooting and chasing DM77 who was firing back. Suddenly some laser shots come out and kill the Mantel Troopers chasing him. DM looks round and sees the person who fired was the Clone Trooper. Confused DM77 said "What the abyss?" The clone trooper salutes him and then leaves.

Before DM77 could ponder this more Troopers show up and DM runs and hides behind a bush. The troopers pass him and look for him. DM77 having an idea searches his armor and pulls out AnimationNut's energy gloves.

Suddenly the comm comes on and tmp's voice is heard saying "Good thinking DM!" However the troopers heard this and turn around and spot DM77.

"Remind me to kill you later" DM77 said into his comm link for tmp and runs off.

In engineering tmp concerned asked the others "I don't really have to remind him, do I?" Animation and Dark Emerl shake there heads while Demon nods. Soundwave just keeps on working on getting the transporter to work.

DM77 keeps running as he struggles to get the gloves on. Once they were on he turns to face the Troopers. The gloves then said in Nicole's voice "Bullet Dodge" He then blocks all the bullets shot by the troopers.

The Mantel troopers realizing after a while they couldn't get a shot in throw there guns away and proceed to charge at him. DM77 then proceed to punch the Mantel Troopers, sending them flying all over the place. He was getting into it but then the gloves said "Battery: Low."

DM77 however didn't hear it as he was getting a bit over confident and was saying as he hit the Mantel Troopers "Woah, Yeah. Come on. Come on. Come on. Woo hoo!"

The gloves then said "Battery: Dead"

One more Mantel Trooper charges at him and DM77 attempts to punch him but only pats him. He tries to send him flying by hitting him but the Mantel Trooper was still there. DM77 frantically pats him but still nothing. DM77 pats the trooper on the back and said "You know...uh..' He then punches the trooper in the face and runs off and the trooper chases after him.

* * *

Back on the enemy ship there video tutorial was still playing in Japanese.

Thrust trying to understand gave up and said "I can't understand a thing he's saying!"

"Engage the Japanese translator" Nega-Bee orders

The translator appears on screen and was Marik Ishta and he spoke in his abridged voice and said "Hello, it is I Marik Ishta and I will be your Japanese instructor. To continue this lesson in Egyptian press 1 or to continue it in Japanese press 2."

"The first one is ridiculous but that second one makes no sense" Nega-Bee said confused

"Why would we want to learn Japanese in Japanese?" Thrust asked confused and frustrated

* * *

Back on the Dovahkiin, Dark Emerl was getting worried and asked "Soundwave, is there anything we can do?!"

"Frenzy and Rumble are trying to get the transporter to 100% but so far the only things we can transport are objects not people" Soundwave told them.

Animation gets and idea and said "Ooh! I'll be right back!" She then leaves. On Yavin 8 the trooper catches up to DM77 and the two begin to struggle. On the ship Animation returns with a big gun and explains "This is the OMG-WTF 9000. It can shoot 9,000 volts in one smackeroo. I think I shall test it on..." As she thinks, Demon was nervous and pointing to the others as he was the last person she tested an invention on. However Animtion grins and said "Demon" She then fires at him, shocking him and he falls on the ground unconcious. Animation then smiles and said "And that was just a minor setting."

Everyone stares in shock at this and Dark Emerl said "I say that works" tmp nods in agreement.

"Teleporting now" Soundwave says and the OMG-WTF 9000 is beamed away while Animation giggles more.

On the planet the gun beams in near DM77 and the trooper the two notice it. It lands on the ground and fires when it hits it. The shot hits a rock which disintegrates entirely. DM and the trooper stare at each other and then both run to it as fast as they could. They both reach it and struggle to gain possession of it. More troopers were running to them.

* * *

On the villains vessel they were still trying to get there weapons back. Nega-Bee tells the troopers "Push the buttons up here. The red ones. Maybe they do something." There was an explosion and he said "That just blew up Alderan 2, dammit. There going to miss that" He turns to Thrust and said "Thrust, how's the video coming?"

Thrust confused and disturbed said to Nega-Bee while not taking his optics off the screen "I don't even know what he's doing right now. He's just dancing around without a shirt and singing about stealing Leather Pants" Indeed on the screen Marik was doing what thrust described while the video tutorial played in the background.

* * *

Back on our heroes ship, Mafiafas looks up and sees MetalShadz, Charmy/52-pickup and Charyb/7-Diner standing around. He then tells them "Hey, we can use some extra hands you know"

"We are providing tactical moral support" MetalShadz told him

Charmy/52-pickup raises her hand and said blankly "Go team!"

Charyb/7-Diner did the same but said "We can win! Whohoo!"

Mafiafas was confused by this and not sure what to make with it and gets back to work.

On Yavin 8 DM77 and the Trooper continue to fight for the gun as the reinforcements get closer. DM77 manages to throw the trooper off and fires the gun at him which the shot disintegrates the trooper. The two guards stop and see this as well as DM77 smirking under his helmet. The two Mantel Troopers stare at each other and run away and DM77 chases them while firing the gun he yells out "Don't run, don't run! I want to be your friend!"

On the main deck of the Dovahkiin Crystal was still running the show. She orders "Put all auxiliary power into laser cannons. Scar get me an update on those torpedos. Billy..." Billy raises his hand and was about to say something when out of no where someone shot him on the back of the head and he falls down dead. Crystal then said "Clean up."

The screen comes up with Nega-Bee smirking, while Thrust works with the trooper on the weapons console, and he tells them "Ha ha! Well, my withering subjects, it seems we have our weapons systems back online." Suddenly the guard next to Thrust gets blastered away and Thrust puts his head down and bangs his fist. Nega-Bee then says embarrassed "Two minutes" The screen goes off.

On the planet DM77 continues to fire the gun as he chases the troopers. Suddenly it stops firing and Nicole says from the gun "Over heated."

The troopers heard this and turn to face him. DM77 tries to cool the gun by blowing on it and runs. Another Trooper is in front of his and it startles DM77 so much he throws his gun and the trooper catches it and fires it which hits a trooper who stopped next to DM77 and disintegrates all but the gun the trooper was holding. DM77 then screams and runs. The trooper has trouble controlling the gun as he fires it everywhere and disintegrates three more troopers.

Two more troopers stop DM77 as the trooper with the OMG-WTF 9000 gets the gun under control. As the corner DM77 one of the troopers accidently hits the one holding the OMG-WTF 9000 on the head. They get into a small argument but return to pointing there guns at DM77 who was trapped.

* * *

On the villains ship one of the Mantel Troopers gets a communication and turns and said "Sir, DM77 has been spotted on the moon"

"What? Beam me down there" Nega-Bee said shocked and said as he leaves "This time the day will be mine"

Thrust was flipping through the manual and notices Nega-Bee leaving and yells "Get back here you Muppet!"

* * *

In the Engineering deck of the Dovahkiin, Rumble said to Soundwave "Okay, I think we figured it out."

"Energizing" Soundwave said

On Yavin 8 DM77 is teleported away. Nega-Bee a second after teleports into the spot before "Ah ha! Oh!" he ducks to avoid a shot from the OMG-WTF 9000.

DM77 however is teleported on to the ship safely...unfortunately it is Thrust's ship. When the two see each other Thrust says "What the Allspark?"

"Oh boy!" DM77 and tries to get his communicator on.

Thrust approaches him and orders the Mantel Troopers on the bridge "Fill him with more holes then swish cheese!" The troopers aim there guns.

DM77 gets his communicator on and yells into it "Soundwave!"

DM77 is teleported...to the other side of the room. Thrust points and yells "Shoot him!"

"Oh for Primus sake!" DM77 said and screams into the comm "SOUNDWAVE!" The troopers aim again but DM77 is teleported away.

Nega-Bee once again teleports to the same spot "Ah ha! Ahh!" He ducks to avoid the bullets being fired.

DM77 is again teleported this time in the engineering deck of the Dovahkiin with his back turned. The others see him and Brass said "DM77!"

DM77 screams and turns putting his fists up and making everyone else jump a bit. When he sees he's on his ship he then walks up to Soundwave, Frenzy and Rumble. Frenzy then says "Well, your welcome." DM77 smacks him on the back of his head doing the same to Soundwave and Rumble. Frenzy said while rubbing the back of his head "Ow, jerk!"

DM77 walks away takiong the energy gloves off when someone is teleported in and DM has a arm mounted canon pointed at him. Nega-Bee smirks and said "Ha ha. Got you now lizard-brain! How are you going to get out of this one?" Suddenly Demon and Nobodiez point thier weapons at him. After a bit of akward staring Nega-Bee gets his communicator and says into timidly "Beam me back" He is then beamed out.

* * *

He is beamed back onto his and Thrust's ship the two then look at the screen when they hear DM77 saying on the villian's screen in his normal clothes minus his coat he also had his arm on Henry's shoulder "Guess what buckaroos?"

Henry said to them "Our weapons are back online"

"Our weapons are back online" DM77 repeated while grinning

"And I know how to use them." Henry said

"And he knows how to use them" DM77 again repeated only changing one word.

"Unlike the idiot who put sugar in the laser banks." Henry said glaring at DM77

"Fire when ready!" DM77 ordered. Henry begins typing on the console.

Nega-Bee getting worried as they weren't ready to do ship to ship combat. He begins frantically pushing buttons on the nearby console. Henry is then teleported "No!" Scar calls out. When Henry was beamed out DM77 falls onto the floor.

Henry is beamed onto the villains ship and two Mantel Troopers grab his arms. Thrust then orders "Retreat!" Their house ship then turns around and flies off as fast as it could escaping.

DM77 on the floor groans annoyed and asked "How can this get any worse?" KT then faints and falls ontop of him everyone groans as it looked like it hurt while Billy grins and nods glad it wasn't him. DM77 growls and said "I'm beginning to hate Sci-Fi."

* * *

Cyber: Hope this long chapter makes up for the delay.

Arcee: So next chapter we'll be on Part 5 of the videos

Cyber: Yep we're half way down

Bulkhead: Great. Please read, review and no flames.


	24. Chapter 22: Comforting Scar

Cyber: Short chapter but two more are coming today so be on the look out

Arcee: DM77 only owns Nega-Bee, Scar and Dark Emerl in this chapter and I guess C5 as well.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Comforting Scar**

We come to a ship flying through space. On it was Nefarious piloting it. He was so far intercepting a transmission that was happening between Rahgot and Nega-Bee. In the transmission Rahgot is heard saying "Greetings Nega-Bee, I-Woah! What have you done with the place?"

"Do you like it?" Nega-Bee's voice is heard saying

"Yes, especially that water feature on the table. Really ties the room together." Rahgot's voice complimented.

Nega-Bee's voice is heard explaining "Anyway, we lost KTKomedy but we may have found someone better."

"Very well, ship it via ground overnight devilry" Rahgot told him.

The transmission ends. Nefarious then orders the droid with him "C5, set a new course" The droid makes some beeps like R2-D2" Nefarious understanding said "We're following the prisoner" The droid beeps some more causing Nefarious to say "Oh you're upset because I wouldn't buy that WiiU you were flirting with" C5 beeps and Nefarious to tell him "Because she was untrustworthy!" C5 beeps and Nefarious snaps "You leave Courtney out of this!" C5 beeps and Nefarious says "No, I will not buy you that computer that keeps sending you revealing photos" C5 beeps and Nefarious tells him "Seriously . You might be surprised."

There ship flies off to pursuit the villains and there prisoner who was Henry the Hyena.

* * *

On the Dovahkiin, Scar was sitting in the dining room sad and upset that his friend and mentor has been captured by the enemy. Just then Dark Emerl enters and sees his friend and former rival from last year, he goes to Scar and places his hand on his shoulder.

Scar notices and said "I just can't believe he's gone"

"You mustn't blame yourself" Dark Emerl told him and sits next to him. He then added "Sure, if you had only jumped in one second earlier, you could have pushed him out of the way. And I'm not going to lie: we would have preferred if you were taken instead of him. But hey, at least you're here safe and sound whilst he's probably being tortured to death." None of this was making Scar feel better. Dark Emerl then said "You can take comfort in that, right?"

"PRIMUS! You're horrible at this?" Scar told him

Dark Emerl thinks a bit then said "Who knows? Maybe...maybe he's alright somewhere"

"You don't know that" Scar tells him and adds "Nobodies, knows what kind of torture they're subjecting him to right now.

* * *

Cyber: We'll find out what is happening to Henry next chapter.

Optimus: Please Read, Review and No Flames.


	25. Chapter 23: Offer for Henry

Cyber: Well we now find out what is happening to Henry.

Bulkhead: I hope he's not in danger

Cyber: You'll be surprised

Optimus: I guess we will. DM77 owns no one in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Offer for Henry**

We come to a fancy bedroom with Henry the Hyena lying on a bed. He was unconscious. Just then a very pretty girl with a plate of cookies lies down beside him. She then takes a cookie and puts it into his mouth. Henry wakes up and chews the cookie and is surprised to see the woman and where he was. He then said with his mouth full "The heck? I think I'm in the wrong fanfic parody."

"Yes, California is nice isn't it." A voice matching Rahgot said. The source of the voice was an old white male with a white beard. He was wearing a black Mantel labcoat and black pants. He then said "Intern" He claps his hands and added "Leave us" The woman stands and begins to leave but not before feeding the man a cookie. He then mouths "Call me..." and does then phone hand sign.

"Who are you?" Henry asked confused on what's going on

The man said with his mouth full "My name is..." He then coughs "uh, excuse me" He finishes off the cookie "Delicious" He then said to Henry "My name is Warren Vidic. I'm head of the Mantel motion pictures Association."

"I remember you" Henry said and explains "Your that former Abstergo scientist who quit his job and said he was never become a lobbyist. Then you became a lobbyist"

Warren chuckles and said "Oh, please, I prefer the term 'film enthusiast' Henrykin"

Henry was surprised and asked curious "How do you know my real name?"

"Oh, I know many things about you, young Henrykin. I've been following your career with great interest." Warren replied saying

"Really?" Henry asked

"Oh, yes. Your talents are wasted I'm afraid." Warren said and explained "The Authors and other OC's don't understand your full potential. There afraid of it."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked not understanding

We come to them walking down a corridor as Warren explained "You see, Henrykin. We are providing the world with hours and hours of entertainment, the likes of which only the M-P-Triple A can provide. "

"And that gives you the right to shut down anyone who makes a parody of it or uses the characters from that story in a way you don't like?" Henry asked him

"Oh Henrykin, I love the freedom of anyone's own opinion and creative writing more then anyone, but we have our own intersts to think of" Warren told him

"Like with SICSWA" Henry said

"Ah yes, the Stop Imaginary Creative Story Writing Act. That is but one method, yes." Warren said

Henry then asked "But isn't Hollywood still making record amounts of money?"

"Yes, but we can make more. You have no idea how tough it is out there, young Henrykin. Why, I had to sell off one of my seven summer homes. We can barely afford to pay our writers." Warren explains

"Hollywood barely pays their writers to begin with. That's why they went on strike." Henry pointed out

"Yes, but now we can afford to pay them even less" Warren said and opens a closet and Henry looks on "Look at her, young Henrykin." In the closet was a woman sitting on the floor in an office suit and glasses, a chain around her neck and holding a laptop. Warren then asked Henry "Can you deny this poor woman her dues?"

The woman then asked in the style of Oliver Twist "Please, sir, may I have a paycheck?"

"Oh, I'm so dreadfully sorry" Warren said in a sarcastic tone and shaking his head he then added "Pirates" He then closes the door leaving the poor woman in the dark.

We come to Henry and Warren in a well lit room. Henry was taking all this in but was still confused on how he fits in. He said "That sucks and all. What do you want from me?"

"Your talents are wasted, I'm afraid, young Henrykin" Warren said and explained "You waste your time being the OC of someone Orange Ratchet who used to be Orangesora [Cyber note: No offense to Orange Ratchet best we could think of]; but, in reality, you can fulfill your dreams of becoming a real film maker/tv show maker."

"What do you know about my dreams?" Henry asked

Warren grins and holds up a remote and pushes a button. On it a woman appears and turns round and said "Hi Henrykin, I want to be your head of lighting" she smiles and gives a thumbs up

The screen changes to a man who turns round and said "Hi Henrykin, I want to be your pyrotech" He turns on a lighter and stares at it as the background behind him explodes.

Henry amazed said "Woah!"

Warren then comes up suddenly behind Henry and puts his hand on his shoulder and said "Think of it Henrykin, Real lights. Real equipment. Key grips and best boys." The screen shows images of people and there titles of position like 'cinematographer, script supervisor and production assistants' Warren then said "The noose is tightening around the authors Henrykin, just like it did to the Assassin Order a long time ago."

'The what?" Henry asked confused on that last bit.

"Forget that last bit" Warren said and went on "Like I said the noose for the authors is tightening, If not from us, then from someone else. Here, you'll have..." The screen shots stock shots off... "A fully furnished apartment, a home to finish writing your magnum opus." Warren then pulls out a check and gives it to Henry while saying "Here, I'll even give you a bit of starting money."

Henry looks at the check amazed and asked "Is that as many zeroes as I think it is?"

"Oh, sorry is it not enough? Let me add a couple more" Warren said and gets a pen and adds more zeroes to the check. He then said "Just remember" He pinches Henry's cheek "Don't spend it all in one place." He then said in the sarcastic voice again "Pirates" he then begins to walk away,

Henry then asked "And what if I refuse?"

"Oh, you're free to leave whenever you wish. All that I ask is that you think about it. Just remember: When you leave..." Warren began saying and presses a button on the remote and room vanishes revealing it to be a hologram and the two were on a holodeck. Warren finishes saying "... so does the dream."

Warren then leaves Henry. Henry ponders on this and is unsure what is the right thing to do

* * *

Bulkhead: Just what it that Warren guy up to.

Arcee: Looks like trying to corrupt Henry

Ratchet: I'm sure Henry will be able to resist the temptation

Cyber: We'll have to wait and see. For those wondering yes Mantel is the main enemy faction of this parody and Warren is working with them as there are no smart like people who can fit the role that Clod has. See you for the last chapter of the day.

Optimus: Please read review and suggest and no flames


	26. Chapter 24: Danger on the Ship

Cyber: Well here is the last chapter for today hope you like it.

Arcee: DM77 only owns Dark Emerl and himself in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Danger on the Ship**

We opens with the Plot Hole growing bigger and then we come to DM77 shaking his head apparently having another vision of the Plot Hole. He was looking out the window and watching the stars fly by. He folds his arms as he does.

"Master DM77?" Dark Emerl's voice is heard. DM77 turns to see him at the doorway. Dark Emerl then walks into the room and stands next to him.

DM77 faces the window again and asks "How's Scar?"

"Upset like the rest of us." Dark Emerl said and adds "I mean. what's going to happen? To KT? Henry the Hyena? To everyone?"

"I don't know. I mean...I thought I did but...ever since that plot hole showed up, everything's been...changing" DM77 replied saying

"Changing?" Dark Emerl asked confused

DM77 then explains while looking at his reflection in the window "What if everythings been building up to this? All the stories, all the madness, all the chaos in life. What if everything's been building up to just one single choice? And what if that one single choice falls down to just one person? And what if that one person... is me?"

"Well, I can't think of a better person for it to fall upon then you." Dark Emerl said and smiles at his creator.

DM77 continues to look out the window and ponder. Dark Emerl then places his hand on his shoulder and DM77 tells him "Don't go Brokeback on me." Dark Emerl quickly takes his hand off his shoulder and the two just look out into space.

* * *

We come to the Engineering deck where Subuku and Brass were sitting on the floor looking concerned. Then Mafiafas and Emerl arrive and crotch down. Mafiafas then asked "Okay, you two what do you want to talk to me and the Gizoid about?"

"Not sure what Subuku wants but Brass..." Emerl began and said the last bit sarcastically "If it's you want to give me another chance..."

"It's not that" Brass told him rolling her optics

Emerl then said quickly in a begging fashion "Oh, please. I want you to give me another chance. I want you to want me give you another chance."

"Robot give it a rest and let's find out what these two really called us" Mafiafas said annoyed,

Subuku began saying "We called you both here to tell you, Somebody shut down these torpedoes"

"And according to Nicole the last people with access to the backing controls were Charmy Electra, Charyb and Shadz." Brass finished.

"But why would either of them do that?" Mefiafas asked confused

"Not sure, but I think Charyb did it because without Emerl, she's got nothing left to live for or something." Subuku said thinking

"See, why can't you be like that?" Emerl said to Brass.

Brass rolls her optics and said "Look, me and Subuku need you and Mafifas to keep an eye on them. You both need to watch what they do."

"Why are you even asking us?" Mafiafas asked

"Because...because both of you are the only ones we know who'll belive us" Brass said

"Okay I'll do it" Mafiafas said "What about you Emerl?"

Emerl thinks it over and said "Okay, but I'm only doing it for you, Brass."

"Thank you" Brass said. Emerl and Mafiafas stand and begin to leave.

Subuku then calls out and said "Also be discreet!"

"Oh please, I'm a powerful evil sorcerer, discreet is second nature to me" Mafiafas tells them.

* * *

A while later Mafiafas was standing by the door of MetalShadz, Charmy and Charyb and banging on it loudly while yelling "HEY SHADZ! CHARMY! CHARYB! ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS OR EVIL IN THERE?"

Emerl shakes his head and said "How is this discreet?"

"What do you mean?" Mafiafas asked "This is how I always do it?"

"Well we may as well just go in and see what there doing" Emerl said and opens the door.

When they enter they see the three of them on the intercom talking to Nega-Bee who is heard saying "Soon, our evil and suspicious plans will be complete."

"Uh..." Mafiafas said and gets there attention and they turn to face the Gizoid and sorcerer. The latter asked "What was that?"

"We were simply discussing our plans to exterminate the carbon units aboard the USS Dovahkiin" Charmy/52-Pickup said

"Wait..." Emerl said and looks at Charyb "Does this mean you don't want a relationship anymore?" Mafiafas slaps his face against his arm

Charyb/7-Diner said "Affirmative"

"Oh thank the maker" Emerl said relived

Charyb/7-Diner then added "We simply wish to turn you into a mindless automaton bent on serving our will."

"I'm pretty sure that's a relationship" Mafiafas said thinking.

Charmy/52-Pickup and Charyb/7-Diner both hold up drills. Emerl and Mafiafas look concerned. We then fade to black.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ratchet: A cliffhanger?

Cyber: Yep what will happen to Mafiafas and Emerl? You'll find out tomorrow.

Bulkhead: Please read, reivew and no flames


	27. Chapter 25: The Dream Machine

Cyber: Sorry we've been not updating for a long time but I promise we will finish this. So DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Dream Invention**

We come to the bridge where everyone is trying to see into a room. DM77 was about to enter the room but his intercom goes off. He takes it our of his pocket and says "Hello?"

Subuku in engineering with Brass says "DM77. Can me and Brass talk to you?"

"What is it?" DM77 asked and then explained "We're about to see what Soundwave and Animation put together."

"We can't talk on an open channel" Brass said and then told him "Meet us in engineering."

DM77 sighs and asked "Really? You want me to come all the way down to engineering?"

"Just do it" Subuku said

DM77 annoyed said "Fine" He puts the intercom away and walks across the room and opens a door and enters engineering and approaches Subuku and Bras. He then asked "What is it?"

"We have a saboteur onboard" Brass told him

"A tiger?" DM77 asked

"Not a saber tooth, you idiot! A traitor" Subuku told him

"Oh, Subuku, Brass. You can't be serious"

"We are." Brass said and explained "Someone is assimilating the crew one by one"

"Nobody is assimilating the crew." DM77 reassured them

"How can you know that?" Subuku asked

After much thought DM77 then said "Alright. How about I call five random crew members right now." He gets his intercom and said "Shadz, Charmy, Charyb, Mafiafas, Emerl. Get in here" Robot noises are heard entering and DM tells Subuku and Brass "Now we'll see who's crazy" He turns to face the five he called in and his face remains the same while Subuku and Brass looked in shock at what they saw. DM asked the five "You five. Have you noticed any suspicious behavior around here?"

MetalShadz said "No"

Charmy/52-Pickup said "No"

Charyb/7-Diner said "No"

Mafiafas who now looks like Robocop and spoke with a robotic voice like Charmy does said "None whatsoever"

Emerl who was wearing a device similar to what Charyb was wearing (Now he's known as 7-Ten) said "Absolutely nothing"

DM77 satisfied said to the author and MC "There now, you see? I told you both you were paranoid." He looks at the five and said to them "Back to your duties" The five turn and walk out with Mafiafas making slow movements and loud mechanical sounds. DM77 turns to Subuku and Brass who are still in shock at what happened. He told them "You know sometimes you have to open your eyes" He then leaves them still baffled.

We come to the room where everyone was and we see Soundwave and Animation's finished invention. KT was asleep on a nearby couch with a strange helmet on his head. DM77 joins the group and pushes Demon and his knight out the way so he can stand up front. He then asked "Okay so what is it?"

"Well, as best as we can assume. It's a dream amplifier" Soundwave said as he stood next to AnimationNut who was still Sarah.

"Okay...and what does it do?" DM77 asked

Soundwave then said "It's purpose is to amplify dreams"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" DM77 told him

"Yay!" Animation said gleefully and said to Soundwave "You've been promoted"

Soundwave ignoring the insult then explained "Basically, we can use it to watch the dreams of anyone aboard the ship; and we, of course, plan to use it on KTKomedy"

"Uh-huh, and where did it come from?" DM77 asked curious

Soundwave was about to explain that but Animation beat him to it and said "From the voices in our head"

This of course got some confused and shocked looks especially DM77 who said "I believe that"

"I also invented these" Animation began saying and holds up what she was explaining "power enhancing rocket boots." As soon as she held up one of the boots Demon got a very scared and worried look on his face. Animation continues to explain "They're like gloves, only for feetsies. I shall demonstrate on..." She looks around and then said "Demon!"

"Oh, Solaris! No!" Demon screamed and Animation thrusts the boot in her hand sending Demon flying up into the ceiling and everyone looks up in shock and surprise. Animation laughs gleefully and hands both boots to DM77

DM77 hands the boots to Subuku and said concerned "The thought occurs to me that this might not be entirely safe." He turns to Max who was apparently a doctor and asked "Doc, what do you think?"

"Kratos needs anger management classes" Max said

"I meant about KT" DM77 told him

"I think KT would agree with me" Max said

DM77 getting a bit annoyed said "No, I mean about his treatment"

"Help get Kratos to anger management" Max said

"Would you stop thinking about Kratos!" DM77 told him

"I'm trying but...he had to cause the apocalypse to know all he had to do was forgive himself? Really?" Max said

"Is this thing safe?!" DM77 asked wanting to get to the point.

"If there's anything House M.D. ever taught ,it's that there's nothing safer than risking a patient's life with experimental treatment that will surely kill him if I am wrong." Max explained. He then holds up a bottle of Energy Pellets and puts one in his mouth and asked "Energy Pellets?"

"Oh don't mind if I do" DM77 said and takes some and pops on in his mouth. He then asked with his mouth full "So, who wants to volunteer?"

* * *

Cyber: We'll find out what happens and who's going into KT's head next chapter coming tomorrow. So till then read, review and suggest. Also no flames


	28. Chapter 26: Inside KT's Head

Cyber: Here's the latest chapter. Next update will be a double so look out.

Arcee: But for now enjoy everyone exploring what is inside KT's head

Ratchet: DM77 only owns himself and his characters

* * *

**Chapter 26: Inside KT's Head**

After careful thoughts, which only took a minute, it was decided Dark Emerl will be the one to go into KT's head. He was sitting in a chair while Soundwave and Max strap him in. He was wearing a helmet and a oxygen like mask. Dark Emerl not liking this asked "Why do I have to do this?"

"Don't worry Dark Emerl I'm going with you." Nicole said while Soundwave does final checks to make sure the helmet was on right. "As for why you have to go..." She said and then thought. She wanted to explain it in a simple nice way. "Well, what we need is a blank slate. An innocence of sort. Someone whose brain lengths are so low..."

However Max interrupts her and flat out said "You're an idiot! And if you die, most of us won't miss you. Now are you allergic to Corphish?"

"No" Dark Emerl said

"Medicine?" Max asked

"No" Dark Emerl replied saying

"Peanuts?" Max asked

"No" Dark Emerl said

"12,000 volts of electricity rushing through your moral cortex?" Max asked

Dark Emerl's eyes go wide and he said scared "Very!"

"That's good" Max said and turns on the machine and Dark Emerl closes his eyes as the machine sends him into KT's head

Dark Emerl and Nicole finds themselves in a white corridor with several black doorways with signs above them. Dark Emerl was also wearing a dungeoneer outfit from the show Knightmare. He raises the helmet up enough for him to see where he's going. He then said amazed "Wow! Where am we?"

"Your both in KT's Perception" Soundwave explained while the Heartless robot and the AI Lynx explored there new surroundings "Everything and everyone KT has ever known is represented in that realm."

Max goes in between DM77 and Soundwave and holds out the Energy Pellets and asked "Energy Pellets?"

"Thank you" Soundwave said and he, Frenzy, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Ravage and DM77 take some and eat them while MetalShadz shoves Max out the way.

"Let's go in here" Nicole said pointing to a doorway with a sign marked as 'Perception' Dark Emerl nods and the two enter.

We see a spotlight on a brick wall like one in a comedy club and a Perception version of DM77 comes up and said grinning and with a bit of annoying voice "Hello, I'm an author that prefers to make characters normally evil be good guys." The real DM77 looks at this appalled "Look I'm writing stories that that never finish. Crystal and the Chocolate Factory, Tahu Nuva and the Mask of Life. All these I've started and never bothered to finish!" He then laughs crazily.

DM77 recovers from this shock and said "I don't sound like that." He turns round to Billy who was standing in the doorway and asked "Do I Billy?"

"That''s Grand Admiral Billy" Billy corrected and added "And the answer to your question is..." Before he could finish a safe from out of nowhere is dropped on top of him crushing him. Everyone shows great concern by...just turning around to look at the screen like nothing happened, they all knew Billy will be back later.

In KT's Perception, Perception DM77 moves away and a perception version of tmp, who was wearing bullets, a bandana and was carrying two machine guns. He then says while the real tmp looks concerned "Hi. I'm obsessed with violence and anarchy, probably because my mother didn't hug me enough. Ha ha ha ha ha!" He then proceeds to shoot his guns

"Hey you leave my mother out of this!" tmp said angry and upset at his Perception counterpart.

Perception tmp laughs some more before quickly being replaced by the Perception version of Shadz who said in an annoying voice "Nyeh! Nyeh! Don't take me outside or I might sparkle!"

MetalShadz rolling his eyes said "His voice is more annoying then that" This got him looks from everyone in confusion. Thinking quickly to maintain the cover he has he said "I mean I don't sound like that. Nyeh! Nyeh!" Everyone lucky, for him, buys it and goes back to watching the screen.

Subuku taps Monty and motions him to follow her and Brass and he does so and they leave the room.

"All right enough of this." DM77 said seeing enough of KT's Perceptive views on everyone and said "Dark Emerl, Nicole, see if you can locate KT's subconscious."

"This doorway says 'Super Ego'" Dark Emerl said looking at a doorway nearby when both he and Nicole reenter the white corridor

"That's most likely how KT views himself" tmp said

"Spooky" Animation said

"Hey! Quit hogging the Energy Pellets!" Frenzy said and the sound of Animation noming the pellets is heard.

Nicole and Dark Emerl curious enter the Super Ego section and enter a metallic dark room. There eyes go wide in horror as KT then emerges with a mullet and wearing nothing but a speedo. Dark Emerl looking away said "Ew! Oh merciful Hades! I am honestly actually vomiting in my mouth but I don't have a mouth!"

"When we get out of here I'm erasing my memory of this!" Nicole said.

DM77 chuckles and said "Yeah, I bet Charyb sympathizes with that" He then looks around and noticing something said "Hey where did she go? Better yet where is Charmy and Shadz?" Indeed the three mentioned were no longer in the room.

* * *

We come to Subuku, Brass and Monty in Engineering. Monty confused on why he was brought here asked "So, uh, what's up you two?"

Subuku hands Monty the boots while Brass explains "We need help" Monty promptly nearly drops to the floor cause the boots were heavy and struggling to get back up "and according to Subuku you're the only one dumb enough to believe us"

"Oh thank you" Monty said sarcastically and puts the boots to the side.

Subuku then asked while at a computer "Is there any way to get a complete transcript of all the internet activity aboard the ship? We tried the usual route, but it looks like it's encrypted now. Not even Nicole was able to break through it."

Oh, um, yeah, yeah. There's a, here..." Monty said and takes over for Subuku and gets to work "There's a backdoor. Here. There we go"

Brass and Subuku are surprised at what they see and Brass said "Wow...look at all the Naughty Bear support artwork."

Monty quickly types and said "That must be tmp's" The girls however know that it must have been Monty's but say nothing

* * *

Cyber: We shall leave our heroes now to go and see what is going on with Henry in the next chapter.

Bulkhead: Hopefully that villain Vidic hasn't corrupted him

Cyber: We'll just have to wait and see Bulkhead

Optimus: Please read, review and no flames.


	29. Chapter 27: Henry's Temptation

Cyber: Short chapter but a good chapter and we also have an extra bit in the ending on something that was meant to be in the film.

Arcee: DM77 owns no one other then himself in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Henry's Temptation**

We come to a dark room where Vidic is playing something on the X-Box 360. Henry then enters the room and notices. He closes the door and goes and sits next to him to watch him play. He then asked "What are you playing?"

"Two Worlds" Vidic replied while continuing to play.

Henry watches and said "You know, it's amazing. When you get down to it, it's really a game about a bond between a brother and his sister caught between a war with the supernatural." He watches as Vidic fights some skeletons "Too bad it's a bad game." He said grinning

"Nonsense" Vidic said

"What do you mean?" Henry asked surprised

"The company that developed this was founded by TopWare Interactive. They put his very souls into making this. There lives. There all. By all accounts, it's a complete and total abject failure. And yet, by making something so awful, so wretched... they created something good. Something that lives on. Something that will... endure." Vidic explained after he paused the game.

Henry scoffs and asked "You want me to write something good for you? All I know is rubbish"

"Nonsense" Vidic said

"Yeah? I have a screenplay called 'Military Dinosaurs vs Power Ranger Girls Power Team.' That was the best I could come up with." Henry told him

"Do you know of a director called Uwe Boll?" Vidic asked and then explained "He figured that all you truly needed was the will to create. Through tax-dodge schemes and direct-to-video releases, he figured he could turn any video game franchise into his own personal playground. How ironic that the very things you critics rail against have made him a cult sensation. No matter what your friends say, people love him precisely because they hate him." (Cyber Note: Couldn't think on how to change this bit)

"I don't understand" Henry said to him confused

Vidic replied saying "Fame is fleeting, but infamy lasts forever. It's a technique only a true master can perfect."

"And I can learn this technique?" Henry asked curious.

"Not from an author or OC" Vidic said and looks at Henry grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Shadz, the real one, had come too and managed to get the closet open. When it did open he fell onto the ground as his hands were still stuck in the finger-trap. He recovers and crawls to the living room to find a way to get out. He looks round and notices the stove and figured he'd burn the finger-trap off was his only option. He then groans and thought. 'This is a bad idea' But he also said "Why did DM decide to put something not in the actual film?"

A text comes in from DM77 and said "Because this was meant to be in the movie but was cut from the film"

Shadz sighs and goes with the idea. We come to outside Shadz place and we hear a him scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We come back to him having successfully got the finger-trap off and he was bandaging his fingers having burned them a bit. He then runs out to get to his ship and warn the others

* * *

Cyber: Henry seems to be tempted by the offer and Shadz is free what will happen next? Find out soon. For now read, review and no flames please.


	30. Chapter 28: KT's Subconcious

Cyber: Another short chapter but there wasn't much left of Part 5 and so here's the last of it. Enjoy.

Ratchet: DM77 only owns himself and his OC's

* * *

**Chapter 28: KT's Subconscious**

Back inside KT's head, Nicole and Dark Emerl had left KT's Super Ego, thankfully, and were walking down the corridor. The voice of DM77's impatient voice is heard saying to them "Hey dungeoneers while your busy making your way for the shield do you think you'll reach KT's subconscious anytime today?"

Dark Emerl sees a passageway and stops along with Nicole and he said "Hey I think we've found it" Indeed the plaque above the passage way reads 'Subconcious' The heartless robot and AI Lynx enter and come into a room in space and see a large image of KT's sleeping body with the Plot Hole on his neck. Everyone looks intrigued by it.

Soon KT vanishes and the Plot Hole takes a new shape of a person. As it transforms it said "Welcome"

"Who are you?" Dark Emerl asked

"Meesa is the beginning, the end, the story in between. Meesa am the one who is in all places in one" The Plot Hole replied as the form is now a Gungans

"Jar Jar?" Nicole asked surprised along with Dark Emerl. DM77 as he watches looks concerned.

"Yes. That is what they used to call meesa" The Plot Hole said and now looks like Jar Jar with a blue glow around him.

"Dark Emerl, ask him what he wants" DM77 said to Dark Emerl

Dark Emerl getting the message asked Jar Jar "What is it you want?"

"DM77" Jar Jar replied "All of yousa's questions will be answered if you bring him to meesa."

"Bring him where?" Nicole asked

"To the Plot Hole." Jar Jar said "It is where he belongs. It is where he has always belonged." As Jar Jar said this DM77 ponders this more so then before "It is...his destiny."

Meanwhile on the bridge, MetalShadz was making his move. With Nicole in the Dream Machine he was free to tamper the controls first he made sure Nicole will be locked out of the bridge systems. He then had Charyb/7-Diner and Emerl/7-Ten insert some microbots designed by MetalShadz into the air system set for release. Finally he had Charmy/52-Pickup and RoboMefiafas on the controls shuting something down

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bulkhead: A cliffhanger! What is that piece of scrap up too

Cyber: We'll have to find out next time Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: Very well. Read Review and No Flames.


	31. Chapter 29: Henry's Choice

Cyber: I am really sorry for the delay but I promise I will try to bring myself to finish this. Anyway here is the next chapter and DM77 owns no one in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Henry's Choice**

In the dark room where Vidic and Henry are in the door opens and in enters Dr. Nefarious. The two turn to look at him and Vidic asked smiling "Why, Dr. Nefarious To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nefarious with a serious look in his face said "Warren Vidic, on behalf of Fanfic writers and OC characters everywhere, I place you under arrest." He then gets a lightsaber out and acitivates it.

"Are you threatening me, Master Nefarious?" Vidic asked glaring

"Duh!" Nefarious just said

"You dare 'duh' me?" Vidic said insulted

"You will be made to pay for your many crimes. Especially Operation: Raccoon City." Nefarious told him

Henry confused said "Woah. Woah. What are you talking about?"

"Henry, he's the one behind all of our recent problems." Nefarious told him

Henry looks at Vidic and asked "Is this true?"

"Well, from a certain point of view everything..." Vidic said trying to misdirect them but couldn't think of anything and just simply said "Yes."

"He deserves a trial." Henry said to Nefarious "Leave him to the cops. The courts"

"He's bought them all off with the money he made from Abestergo and Mantel. He's too dangerous to be allowed to live." Nefarious told them then said "He deserves to die. He will die."

"No. No. No. No. It is YOU who will DIE!" Vidic said in the style of Ian McDiarmid and brandashes his own lightsaber only for Nefarious to knocks it out of his hand. "Uh." Vidic said awkwardly and then fires lighting from his hands and Nefarious blocks with with his lightsaber. The lightning bounces back at Vidic hitting him in the face. In pain Vidic said to Henry "Henrykin! He's killing me! Only I can make you a true producer and save you from obscurity!" At this point Vidic is shown to be more scarred and his hands turn into that of a corpse revealing he is Rahgot as well. He then said "He's killing me!"

Henry making his choice glares at Nefarious and said "No! I need him! I need him!" He runs up to Nefarious and kicks him in the groin,

"Oh! My Whomp rats!" Nefarious said clutching in pain

Vidic now deformed said "Power!" He fires lighting at Nefarious electircuting him and said "Unregulated Studio POWER!"

"Cheesiest line ever!" Nefarious said right before he is obliterated.

Henry recovers from his anger and is soon filled with regret on what he has done. He then asked "My mobius! what have I done?"

Vidic/Rahgot gets his dragon staff and said to Henry "Killed your friends, betrayed your comrades. All in all, I'd say not a bad Sunday."

"I think I'm going to be sick" Henry told him

"Henrykin, join me. Together we will rule the glaxy with copyright laws." Rahgot said to him taking on his full Rahgot personality

Henry then kneels down and said "I will do whatever you ask."

Rahgot surprised by this said "Really? Wow. That went much faster than I expected."

"I have a real impulse control problem" Henry admitted

"Evidentially" Rahgot said

"I pledge myself to you. To the ways of the Studio. To the ways of the Jerks" Henry told him

"Good. Goooood. A powerful jerk you will become. From now on you shall be henceforth known asthe dragon priest Morokai." Rahgot told him as he dones his Rahgot mask. He then added "We must move quickly. The authors are relentless. If we do not hurry, they will be on the message boards within minutes. Stupid form letters will be sent to Congress, there will be another internet blackout, and all hope will be lost."

"What can we do?" Henry asked

"First, we will kill the critics, then seize the power of the Hole, then we'll have a little soiree." Rahgot said and then began to plan the soiree while Henry just watches him and listens "Maybe invite some friends over: Ron Howard, Henry Winkler is always nice. Maybe have some of those appetizer-y things. Those little spinach puffs and those little cocktail weiners wrapped in the- what do you call it? It's almost like a Pillsbury Dough, but not quite. And maybe some cards, a few games, some charades... And THEN! Then we shall have peace."

With Henry now on the Dark side of the plot and Nefarious dead all hope rests with the Authors, OCs and MCs of the Dovahkiin. But what is happening with them Find out next chapter

* * *

Cyber: Well this is bad. And it's only going to get worse next chapter. See you then. Please read, review and suggest. No flames please


	32. Chapter 30: Jar Jar's Story

Cyber: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up. To make up for it there will be another new chapter coming today is well.

Arcee: DM77 only owns his characters no one else.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Jar Jar's Story**

Back in KT's subconscious Nicole and Dark Emerl were still with Jar Jar in his ghostly like form. Dark Emerl curious on something asked "There's something I don't understand, How did you get here Jar Jar?"

"Yousa launched meesa into space, remember?" Jar Jar replied saying and shows the OC heartless and AI lynx the images of Leon throwing the oat meal can into space and it colliding with the Plot Hole "The Plot Hole did the rest."

"You collided with it, right?" Nicole asked getting it "You collided with the Hole and it restored you, just like it did to Yavin 8"

"Yes now meesa and the Plot Hole are one" Jar Jar said nodding.

"Then your character is in KT" Dark Emerl pointed out

Jar Jar nods again and said "Yes but he is but one half of meesa"

"Then it makes sense, we have to bring the two of you back together" Nicole said

"Not until yousa bring meesa DM77. Bring him to the Plot Hole!" Jar Jar said with a serious look on his face.

"But why?" Nicole asked confused with Dark Emerl also confused.

Jar Jar replied saying "Bring him to the Hole and all yousa's questions will be answered."

"No, not until you tell us the truth" Dark Emerl said getting serious "Why do you want my master DM77? and what have you done to KTKomedy?"

"Yousa're wasting time. Yousa's in big trouble from...him" Jar Jar said warning them

"Him? Who?" Nicole asked curious.

Jar Jar shoots two bolts of lightning out of his finger through the power of the Plot Hole and it hits into both Dark Emerl and Nicole's heads and they see a vision of Rahgot (aka Vidic) and Morokai/Henry.

Rahgot is telling his new apprentice on the station there on. He says "This station is the greatest power of all the universe. Once we use it, the world will crumble before the power of the Death Flame" We see the station and it looks like the Death Star only it's shaped like a fire ball. Rahgot continues to explain "Out of the ashes, we will rise. Of course, it needs paint job. Wallpaper needs to be re-applied and the rugs are hideous; but aside from that, it's pretty darn impressive. Better then anything I helped make at Abstergo."

"Oh my Mobius! He's going to kill everyone! Nicole get us out of here!" Dark Emerl said shocked at what he saw.

Nicole also shocked tries to get out but can't "I can't! I'm locked out we need to manually be let out!"

"What?!" Dark Emerl said shocked He then screams out "Guys, get us out of this thing!" We come to him on the chair attached "Guys! Get us out of here! Guys! Guys! GUYS!"

Of course no one hears him or comes to unhook him. It's not no one cares for him or Nicole it mainly the fact non of there are able because they were all on the floor unconscious mainly due to the fact the air was cut off from the bridge and the robot characters were made unconscious by the nano bots released into the air system before it was shut off.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Cyber: Well it looks like MetalShadz plan is going according to plan but there are three characters are still awake and are ready to take him on and his assimilated henchman. Please read, review and suggest. No flames please


	33. Chapter 31: Battle on the Dovahkiin

Cyber: Here's the long chapter I promished folks.

Bulkhead: So after this it's one more till we're done with part 6?

Cyber: Yep next chapter is the final part of Part 6 then we're on to the second to last chapter. But we'll need some help with that in the term of costumes, mainly tmp and Crystal's costumes. But more on that later. Right now we have a fight to showcase.

Optimus: DM77 only owns his characters nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Battle on the Dovahkiin**

MetalShadz looks as everyone or so he believes to be everyone passed out from the lack of oxygen or just shut down however knowing the robot crew members need finishing off and the fact the lack of oxygen won't kill the meatbags quick enough he turns to Charmy/52-Pickup, Charyb/7-Diner, RoboMafiafas and 7-Ten, and orders them "Time is short, finish them all off." His henchmen nod and proceed to walk over to the crew.

We coming to the Engineering computer with Subuku, Brass and Monty as they have successfully got into the database and found what they were looking for to comfirm there was a traitor on board. Subuku smiling said "Communicating with Thrust and Nega-Bee, me and Brass knew it!"

Monty notices something and points it out "Hey, that part says that the oxygen is dropping but it's only on the bridge."

"All the crew is on the bridge!" Brass said realizing what's happening "There making there move! We have to do something quick."

"What are we going to do?" Monty asked not sure on what to do

Subuku formulates a plan and said "Monty turn the oxygen back on, come on Brass I feel a Cynthia Rothrock moment coming on" She and Brass leave to get ready while Monty gets the oxygen on the bridge turned back on.

Back on the bridge MetalShadz works on the computer console while Charyb/7-Diner and RoboMafiafas slowly approach AnimationNut who is sleeping on the floor next to Ravage. Charmy/52-Pickup and Emerl/7-Ten were behind them.

In engineering Monty was panicking. The shadow circus ringleader demon says to himself "Uh, what to do, what to do. Uh... Think, Monty, think! What would George Takei do?"

An image of George Takei appears in his head and said "If not Naked Now, what 'Naked Time'?" it then disappears.

Monty grins and said in his George Takai voice "Of course"

Back on the bridge Animation wakes up and sees Charyb/7-Diner about to assimilate her. She cuddles Ravage and said in a groggy voice "Sarah's in deep trouble."

Suddenly the sound of a door opens and gets all the assimilated crew members and even MetalShadz to look and see. Subuku wearing the power gloves and boots and Brass wearing DM77's commando armor arms over her regular arms for extra bullet protection. They walk onto the bridge slowly.

Subuku then said in the style of Ripley from Aliens "Get away from her you piece of scrap!"

MetalShadz turns to his henchmen and said "Deal with them" He then goes back to work

"Die out-date!" Charyb/7-Diner said approaching obviously her hatred and jealously against Brass was still in her assimilated program. Brass however blocks her attacks and then fires shots from her cannons knocking away.

Subuku fights both RoboMafiafas and Charmy/52-Pickup. With the Power Enhanced energy gloves and boots she was able to hold her own against them and keep them away while also dodging shots fired RoboMafiafas.

MetalShadz is suddenly tapped by a rapier sword and once again stops his work to see what the interruption was this time. "Ah ha!" The person revealed to be Monty who was holding a sword while being Sulu from Naked time also he wasn't wearing a shirt. He then said as Sulu "You'll either leave here bloodied or with my blood on your swords" He continues to hit MetalShadz with his sword which makes a clanging sound as it hits and MetalShadz doesn't even flinch.

Meanwhile Brass prepares for another round with her opponents. Charyb/7-Diner motions to Emerl/7-Ten to attack and slips away. Brass tries to reason with Emerl/7-Ten and said "Seriously, Emerl I know your still in there. Fight it." Emerl raises DM77's blaster he took a while back with one hand and fires it and Brass blocks it with her arms and keeps going as he keeps firing. She then said between the blaster bullets hitting her armored arms "This is...the...reason...why...I'm...not...going out...with you!"

While Subuku continues to fight Charmy/52-Pickup and RoboMafiafas and Monty continues to whack MetalShadz as he works to no effect, Brass realizes something that Emerl/7-Ten is just shooting at the same spot and said "Really, you're just hitting the same spot." She then just blocks with one arm while Emerl continues to fire regardless "Come on, it's the same spot is that helmet antenna making you dumb you're smarter then this" She then defects a shot making it hit Emerl/7-Ten and knocks him back a bit.

Suddenly Charyb/7-Diner comes up behind Brass and begins to choke her, or tries to, but Brass moves her arm off and starts to punch her in the face while saying "Scrap! Reject! Outdated! Sharkticon! Whomp Rat!"

Monty continues to whack his sword on MetalShadz which still has no effect. He then stops and asks "Surrender?" MetalShadz finally responds and punches Monty in the gut making him fall to the floor in pain

"Monty" Animation said and Monty looks up at her as she holds up something and said "Thermal Detonator" She then throws it to him, he catches it and then she holds up another thing and said "with remote" She throws that and he catches it. She then said "Night, night" She falls back to sleep.

Monty then stands up and said serious "Okay Geekberman!" MetalShadz turns to focus on the shadow demon as he continues "Eat this!" He chucks the Thermal Detonator at MetalShadz who opens his mouth and it lands into it. He then swallows it and Monty surprised said "Wow...he really ate it"

"Turn it off, idiot! Or it'll blow us all up!" Subuku said looking up from her fight but this gave her opponents enough time to grab her and hold her down. Monty arms the switch but then MetalShadz slams him into a wall and begins to choke him.

Brass too ended up overpowered by Charyb/7-Diner who had her in a choke hold. Brass unsure what to do look to see Emerl/7-Ten standing there and she again tries to reach him and said "Emerl, you need to fight back! I know you're still in there!" She saw Emerl not move she then remembered Charyb still had thew hatred for her in her 7-Diner programing and thinks weather Emerl still had that crush on her still. She then decided to give it a shot as there was no other option and said "Emerl, if you fight back...I'll go on a date with you!"

After a long pause Emerl's red eyes turn back to blue and his said in his normal robot voice "You mean it?" MetalShadz removes his sunglasses and his red eyes begin to glow while Charmy/52-Pickup gets ready to assimilate Subuku while RoboMafiafas holds her down. Emerl realizing the urgency then said "Okay, I think this love triangle has gone on long enough." He approaches Brass and Charyb/7-Diner and rips off the antenna and then launches two cables then connect to Brass and Charyb/7-Diner's heads and he said "Show memories"

Soon Brass and Charyb/7-Diner were seeing his memories and while Monty and Subuku had no idea what it was it seemed to intrigue Brass while Charyb/7-Diner was giving a horrified look and while her eyes turn back to yellow she lets out a bloodcurdling scream that blow the circuts controlling RoboMafiafas and Charmy/52-Pickup breaking them from there control by MetalShadz and it blows up MetalShadz and knocks him out. She then faints from the sight. Oh and it also wakes up the rest of the crew. Emerl then retracts the wires.

As Mafiafas and Charmy recover and rub there heads, Brass amazed said to Emerl "Wow Emerl, you showed your past."

"Yeah well...I knew it was enough to bring Charyb out of it as well as break Mafiafas and Charmy out of there brainwashed minds. Plus you were curious" Emerl said he then added "Listen you don't really have to go...I mean I know you were just..."

Brass stops him and said "Well you did save my life, I think that deserves a date at least" She smiles and Emerl smiles too.

Soon the rest of the crew enters after recovering a bit and DM77 asked after rubbing his eyes "What happened?"

"You nearly died from lack of Oxygen and the robots were knocked out by nanobots, luckily all of you were hyped up on energy pellets is slowed your metabolism." Subuku explained while removing the boots and gloves.

"Oh, is that why I'm seeing Monty with out a shirt" tmp groaned as he looks at Monty. Monty just waves to them.

"Well, who's responsible for this?" DM77 asked concerned

Brass points to MetalShadz on the floor and said "Him, he's your traitor."

"She's right DM, he turned me, Charyb, Mafiafas and Emerl into borg styled henchman." Charmy added to Brass's statement.

DM77 stares down at MetalShadz and said "I knew Shadz was never trustworthy. What kind of guy names his author name after Silver?"

"It's MetalShadz" Subuku said rolling her eyes

"Oh" DM77 said not fully understanding. He looks back at MetalShadz and said mockingly "Well, not so tough now are you Mr. traitor?"

MetalShadz reactivates and stands up making the crew jump, his fake Shadz skin was damaged so some of his robotic parts could be seen he points a blaster at them and said "You stupid, disgusting squishee meatbags!" He then gets out his intercom and said "Nega-Bee, have you been listening?"

"Yes, now complete your assignment and kill DragonMaster77." Nega-Bee's voice said from the intercom. MetalShadz nods and prepares to shoot.

DM77 asked panicked "What does he want? What does he in all of the abyss want?"

"He wants the secrets to Gromgard's Hand" Mafiafas told him

"The secrets to Gromgard's Hand?" DM77 said in shock and then told MetalShadz "It's useless! No one knows how it works."

"Lies! Squishes lies!" MetaShadz said not believing him.

"It's true dumb bot! No one even knows if it has any powers left after the battle between it and the ring. Ask you idiot boss" DM77 said

Still not believing it MetalShadz prepares to shoot until Nega-Bee is heard on the intercom saying "Hey Thrust, check this out. I've totally duped that robotic moron!" Everyone stares at the intercom awkwardly as Nega-Bee continues to talk unaware everyone on the Dovhakiin can hear him "He thinks I'm actually going to give him the secrets to the Groovatron Glove, even through it's totally useless. Hahaha! Oh, wait..is this thing still on? Turn it off! Turn it off!" It goes silent while the crew of the Dovahkiin give a we told you so looks to the dumbstruck evil robot. Soon Nega-Bee's voice is heard saying "...Uhh MetalShadz? I hope my...robot twin didn't get on the line...he is a total liar. Metalshadz?"

MetalShadz screams angrily "AHHHH!" He then looks at the crew of the Dovahkiin and prepares to shoot for real this time but Charyb who has come too comes up behind him and whacks him on the head with the power boot, making him drop the blaster. He looks to see he was outmatched now as the Dovahkiin crew were ready to attack. He presses a button on his wrist and beams off the bridge.

Everyone wonders where he went and Crystal sees something on the view screen and points to it while saying "He's taking the escape pod!" Everyone looks to see indeed the escape pod was flying away.

DM77 then said not concerned "Ah let him go, we have bigger things to worry about then Shadz's dark counterpart." He then wonders something and said again "Dark? Dark? Oh sweet Talos!" He quickly rushes back into the dream machine room to see Dark Emerl with a petrified look on his face. He first shuts the machine off allowing Nicole to appear in the room as a hologram and then shakes his heartless OC and said "Dark Emerl! Dark Emerl!" to DM77's relief Dark Emerl wake up. He then asked both of them "What happened? How much do you two know?"

Dark Emerl pants and looks up and said "Everything." Nicole nods in agreement.

* * *

Cyber: Wow an epic fight. Well the BrassxEmerlxCharyb love triangle story is done but now it's time to learn what Dark Emerl and Nicole have learned from Jar Jar as well as make a plan

Arcee: It's all getting epic

Cyber: Yes it is. Next chapter coming tomorrow.

Arcee: Please read, review, suggest and no flames.


	34. Chapter 32: Rahgot's Plan Revealed

Cyber: Well here it is the last part of Part 6, so enjoy.

Ratchet: DM77 only owns his character and nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Rahgot's Plan revealed**

After getting Dark Emerl out of the machine they worked on first unlocking the systems MetalShadz put into place that locked Nicole out they got Dark Emerl to a comfortable place, they also worked successfully removing the robotic parts MetalShadz added to Charmy, Charyb, Mafiafas and Emerl to put them under his control. Nicole and Dark Emerl then told the rest of the crew what they learned from Jar Jar about Warren Vidic aka Rahgot's plan.

"...And there's a space station the size of a planet located just outside the hole." Dark Emerl said finishing the story he and Nicole were telling.

"Which you both say is getting more and more unstable?" Crystal asked to which both Dark Emerl and Nicole nod

"I don't get it" Demon said pondering "I mean yeah I know why I would want to kill everyone but I don't get why he wants to. Where is this Dragon Priest's logic in doing this?"

"He thinks he can control the hole." Nicole said to Demon "You saw what it did to Yavin 8, As long as it creates new worlds, new life, new audiences for him to control, he doesn't care what happens to Earth."

"New worlds without Fanfic authors and OC's to entertain them." tmp said shocked as he figured what Rahgot's perfect world would be

Billy then said with a determined look on his face. "Then we find this station and blow it up"

DM77 thoughts turned to the hole and what Jar Jar said about it was his destiny to go into the Plot Hole. He then asked "What about the hole then?"

"Well we can't go in there." Nobodiez said and then added a reason "Not until we know what side of Jar Jar we're dealing with." He points to DM77 and said "and that goes double for you"

"Well, what if he's telling the truth?" DM77 asked.

"What if he isn't?" Nobodiez replied. This put DM77 in deep thought.

Scar looks around at everyone. He realized no one mentioned his mentor and decided to bring it up and said "Aren't we all forgetting something? What about Henry the Hyena? He's on that station as well."

"Scar...this isn't easy for me to say" Dark Emerl said looking down and signed and then said "We've seen what Henry's become. He's...he's become one of them" This shocked Scar to learn that his friend and mentor had joined up with the enemy.

* * *

On the Death Flame, Rahgot now in his dragon priest robes again addresses his apprentice while saying "Morokei, rise." We sees Henry stand up in his new uniform which is just a yellow mack with a hood to cover his face. Rahgot then asked "Dragon Priest Henry can you hear me?"

"Barely. I don't understand I'm not a undead creature like you so why do I have to wear this mask?" Henry asked through the mask

"To hide your hideously deformed face." Rahgot told him

"I still don't get that" Henry said more confused

"You were burned" Rahgot said

"After you threw coffee in my face" Henry added

"To get the wasp" Rahgot replied saying

"Which I didn't see" Henry pointed out

"But I did" Rahgot said

"and couldn't find" Henry added

"That's because it drowned in coffee" Rahgot flat out said

"You know I'm starting to think you just wanted someone uglier around so you can feel better about your own looks" Henry said

"All is set for destruction" Rahgot said deciding to drop the argument and get back to the matter at hand. "With my coffee-soaked Hamburglar face of an apprentice by my side, nothing can stop us now." He then proceeds to do an evil laugh

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Henry screamed out of the top of his lungs

Rahgot stopped laughing and asked confused "What was that?"

"What? I thought it would add a little dramatic effect." Henry explained

"No, it was lame." Rahgot said and then added "It-it's okay, we'll edit it out and add it to the special addition. Now where was I? Oh, right." He then resumes his evil laugh

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Henry screamed out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Optimus: To Be continued?

Cyber: Seemed a good place to put it. So next time we'll see an old friend meet up one of the crew of the Dovahkiin. So stay tuned.

Arcee: Read, Review, Suggest and No Flames please.


End file.
